Black Cat
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: Settle in the 21st century, Helena's life was twisted change when she thinks the cat that she adopted is not really a cat.
1. Save Me

**Hello there! I'm Azumi Gaiden and I bring to you another fanfic of Kuroshitsuji for you. I'm working in this one and another, so be patient if I get longer to update the fanfic.**

**EDIT: Chapter revised of misspelling. If you guys find another ones, let me now.**

**Sumary: **The story starts in September 3rd 2010 in New Jersey and flows throughout. Helena was a lonely person, when she was in high school she never had a relationship for being too shy.  
Now attending the university and working a part time job, it's almost impossible for her start to date or have any fun. With a strange twist in her life, she is faced with the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter 1 – Save Me**

The turning of the keys opened the front door of the house. Discarding her snickers shoes and her heavy bag in the entry hall, she goes to the kitchen to fix a quick lunch. Getting all the needed ingredients, she sulks in the chair, making the sandwich and eating it slowly. In the middle of it, she looks for the clock that was in the wall. 6 p.m.

Her friend had called her to go to a party later that night, but she wasn't in the mood for it.

She was very sad.

Flashback

_She passes in a corridor that has some not functioning lamps. Turning a corner she sees the man that she has feelings for, that has a feverish make-out session with the most whorish woman that works in the place. Looking at the scene, she turns quickly to get out of there._

_Passing fast to get to the bathroom in the office, she doesn't hear her friend calling her nearby. Opening the bathroom's door with harshness, she looks at her image into the mirror. She was crying, the tears ina kind of gray color because of her smudgy make-up. Soon her friend enters in, seeing the state she was in. - "What happened?"_

_- "Christian and Katie were in that dark corridor, making out. Oh God, how I'm stupid… Stupid to not see that I have no chance with him…"_

_- "Oh my dear…" – Liana hugs her friend, comforting her. – "You've only 21 years old, you're still young. That harlot is already 35. When you come to the age that she is, you'll be rich, more beautiful and married with the most wonderful man that you fall in love with. She'll be in her 50's and will be fat, with stretch marks and wrinkles. By the way, he isn't the only man in this world, trust me, better ones will come."_

_- "I guess you're right… I'll go to the rooftop to clear my mind and forget all about this." – The brunette goes directly to the elevator, thinking in how take the blond male out of her mind. When it stops on the designed floor and opens, Katie and Christian are inside, exchanging goodbye kisses. Katie passes Helena and gives her a grin, teasing the brunette. The brunette looks for the other woman and fakes a 'I don't care' face and enters the elevator. Christian says to Katie with a small smile: - "I'll go to cafeteria, later we talk again." – And the doors close._

'_Damn, what am I going to do now? I'm stuck with him.' – The brunette thought. Christian is a 6'0" tall man with golden locks and the most bright blue-eyes that anyone would ever own, and a nice toned body that can make women drools. A man that every woman desire to have for herself._

_At the corner of her eye, Helena see the man directing his gaze to her. - "Hi, you work in the same office as me, right? I've see you passing by but I never heard your name, despite the few months you are here. My name is Christian, and you are?"_

_- "I'm Helena." - She replied nervously, Christian smiles back, not seeming to notice._

_- "Are you that person that was passing by the dark corridor downstairs?" he asks politely, a glint of curiosity in his eyes._

'_Hell, why do you have to remind me of this, of all people!' – "Yes, that was me, but I didn't want to interrupt anything so I turned the other way…"_

_- "Oh, I see…" – The elevator's alarm rings, announcing that it has arrived at its designated floor. – "Anyway, see ya!"_

_- "See ya…" – she whispers. Several moments later she comes to the last floor of the building. Sensing her eyes getting moist, she rushes to the staircase that leads to the rooftop. Banging the door close, she sits down in a corner and puts her head between her knees, hiding her crying face._

_- "Meow?"_

_She stops and raises her head. She sees the feline creature looking at herself. – "Go away, cat. Shoo!" – Dropping her head again, ignoring it. Soon she feels something soft and furry touching her hand. Rising again her head she looks at the cat. Clearing her eyes of the tears with the side of her palm, she pays a close attention to the little creature. The fur is soft and jet black as color, and its eyes is the most impressive reddish iris with black slits._

_- "Strange, I've never seen a cat with red eyes… Maybe is a rare species, I guess."_

_- "Meow!" – The cat closes its eyes and shakes his fluffy tail happily. The feline rubs itself between her ankles, climbing in her lap, rubbing its head on her dropped hands._

_- "I think, besides Liana, you cares about me too, despite seeing me just now." – The cat purrs at her, it's tongue liking her fingers. "Maybe I'll adopt you. I'm feeling myself lonely lately…"_

_The cat purrs more loudly, like it is answering her. – "Then is settled." – Picking the feline up by its armpits, she looks directly in its eyes. – "Now that you're my pet, let's think a name for you…" – She checks what gender the cat is. – " And needs to be a male name, obviously…" – She remembers a name that's written in a British literature book that was given by a friend on her last birthday – "I'll call you… Sebastian!" – The cat licks her nose and purrs happily. She placed the black creature in her arms, the cat wrapping its tail around her arm. – "Let's go home."_

End Flashback

The brunette got out of her reverie, feeling something soft and furry rubbing her ankles. – "Ah, Sebastian, I almost forgot you. You must be hungry, aren't ya?"

- "Meow." – She gets up from the chair and walks over to the refrigerator, searching for any food a cat could eat. – "We've only milk for you stomach. Tomorrow I'll buy tuna and some cat food for you." – She says, pouring the milk in a bowl that was retrieved from a nearby cabinet, then placing it on the floor beside the wall. – "Bon Appétit." – Then she smiles and pats over to cat, going to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, she turns on her laptop and starts to work, having university projects to finish and some reports to start. She looks for the clock on the lower right corner of the computer: 6:40 p.m. – _'Liana must be going to that party right know.'_– Helena never liked parties, these always have drugs, alcoholic drinks and people getting laid, on some occasions, in front of you. It disgusted her to no end. Her only addiction was cola soda and the ultimate generation in video game consoles that she bought for herself. It was worth 500 dollars but in her opinion, it was a good purchase. Some people said that it was a personality of a child, but she really didn't care.

Helena feels an old headache from earlier the day creeping its way back into her skull, the memories of the afternoon making themselves present on her mind without consent. – "He's probably in that party with that woman." – The brunette whispers in anger to herself, lying down on the sofa. – "I think I'll never get a boyfriend in my life".

Something jumps on her belly, looking up she sees her new pet staring right at her. – "Meow!" – It lay down, purring. – "Just you to brighten this awful day that I had, Sebastian. I'm glad we met on that rooftop." – She rubs its head, the cat responded by licking her fingers. Sitting again, she moves the laptop closer and resumed her work. After a point, she detaches her attention from the file and looks at the digital clock of her computer: 9:30 p.m. "Damn, this stuff have no end… Better to get a bathe than stressing with it."

Going to her bedroom, she places the cat on her queen-sized bed. – "Wait here, I'm going to bathe and I'll be back in twenty minutes." – Said and done, she walks to her room until she hear noises coming from downstairs. Going to the holes that are conveniently in the stair wall, she sees a man fumbling with her things, putting some of it in a black duffle bag. – _'Damn, now to get worse, I've a thief in my house.'_ – Making little sound as she could, she walks back into the bedroom; the cat regards her for a few seconds before turning its head to the noise. Glancing at her once more, it jumps off the bed and runs to the living room. – "Sebastian, come back here now." She whispers, trying not to be too loud so the thief doesn't hear her. - '_That crazy cat will kill itself! Stupid fur ball'_ – Going to her wardrobe she puts a large sized t-shirt on and picks up a sword. It's a katana that her brother had brought from Japan as a gift. The sword has no cutting edge but it does have a sharpened tip. Maybe this could make the thief freak out and run away. Using her cell phone, she called the police.

Going smoothly to the living room with sword in hand, she shouts at the thief. – "Stop right there!" – Her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. The thief turns around and pulls instantly a combat knife from his belt. – "Wow, if I had known that a pretty thing like you was upstairs, I would have started there first." – He stepped forward towards her.

- "Don't get closer, or I'll stab you. I'm warning you!" – Steps back.

- "What, you can think that you can poke me with this toy?"

- "Yes! Don't underestimate me. I can hurt you badly. Besides, the police will be here in twenty minutes, so it is a dead end for you."

- "Hmm… On my dear, in 20 minutes I can fuck you, kill you and disappear from here with no one knowing I was ever here. So prepare yourself!" – Unbuttoning his belt and pants, the thief stepped into a sprint straight at her, she dodged of his attack but her thigh was slashed in the end. It wasn't a deep wound yet it still aches and bleed. Because of the horror and fear of the situation, the sword fell from her already weak grasp and her knees give in, making her fall to the floor.

- "Told you, doll. Now let's go to the fun part." – He says, taking both of her hands trapped with one of his and the other squeezing her injured thigh. Tears are now flowing freely in Helena's face. – "Somebody, help me!" – She screams. Suddenly the lights turn off, the only illumination provided was coming from the streets lamps outside. All of a sudden, a shadowy face appears behind the thief, two red glowing slits that look like eyes, gazing at her face. Ivory skin and jet-black hair were the only things she could because of the light outside.

- "Save me!" – She begs, the figure grunted to her. The figure looked to the miscreant in the wall, in seconds her savior has a strong grasp on the other's neck, cutting all air from his lungs and slowly. The thief twisted himself to get free. Not wanting to see the horror passing in front of her, Helena closes her eyes tightly, just hearing the thief's screams going faint and dying. Soon she feels a smooth and warm touch on her injured skin and she opens her eyes.

The smoothness and warmness are provided form the hand of her savior, that she could indentify as a younger man. He was surprisingly closer, his now discerning eyes looking directly for her. Crimson eyes bore into her own gaze, making her feel safe and secure, but most of all, entranced. – "Beautiful eyes!" – She whispers. His eyes fall down to the wound on her thigh. Leaning toward it, he lickx the blood that had been seeping. She gasps, unconsciously hooking her fingers on the soft locks of the man on her lap. – "It hurts!" – His eyes rise again to look at her face. Without taking out his lips from her injury, he places his free hand on her good thigh and rubs the skin. She looks at his hand and then his face, he smiles in return and resumes licking the blood off. She blushes with his actions.

- _'Is he comforting me?'_

The sirens of the police were heard outside of the house. Acting quickly, he looks out the window, seconds later he spares another quick glance at Helena before he breaks into a mad dash upstairs. The police officers come in soon after, rushing toward her direction.

- "Are you alright, miss?"

- "Yeah, just with this wound… The thief is there." – She points to the corpse on the floor. – "He's dead."

- "Have you killed him?" – The officer asks, concern and caution written in his body language and expression.

- "No!" - She quickly dismissed. "Another man appeared from nowhere and saved me. When he heard the sirens, he ran up the stairs."

- "Wait here, miss. I'll check then. A doctor will see if you have any injuries besides this one." – He says and then turns to other officer.- "James, bring Cassidy here." – Looking at the brunette again, he says: - "The officer Philips will get your statement of the events."

- "Ok." – The officer pulls his pistol and dashes silently toward the second floor. After five agonizing minutes, he comes back with a fur ball in his arms. – "There's no man upstairs, miss. The window was open, maybe he got away. The only thing that I found was your cat."

- "Sebastian!" – The brunette opened her arms and the cat ran and jumps toward the embrace, purring. - _'Who's the man that saved me?'_

**End of Chapter**

**Then what you found about this re-editon? Good? Bad? Tasty. Plz, reviews!**


	2. The Cat Wasn't a Cat

**Hey people, sorry for the delay to post the chapter 2 of this fanfic. I started to write a oneshot and this took me a week to write. Now with that Idea finished and posted, I'll post more quickly the chapter os this fanfic. Then enjoy this chapter!**

**EDIT: Chapter revised of misspelling. If you guys find another ones, let me now.**

**Azumi Gaiden**

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me. The song that was in the story doesn't belong to me either.

**Chapter 2 – The Cat Wasn't a Cat**

After giving her statement (in which her pet was securely on her arms the entire time) about the incident in her house, Helena closes the door and looks around in the living-room. The place was a mess, her gaze then swept over the floor. Papers, books, pens and pencils, other broken objects... Thank God her laptop has survived in the commotion, that was spotted under her table. Looking down to her feline, she sees that it was gazing intently right back at her.

- "There's no other way, Sebastian. I've got to clean this before I go to sleep... Tomorrow I'll probably wake up with bags under my eyes and tired as hell, but what can I do? This will not be cleaned by itself." – She puts the cat on the floor and begins the long process of cleaning the entire room. The clocked hits 11h30 pm when she finishes.

- "Finally, it's done..." – Walking upstairs slowly, she thinks of the events that happened. If wasn't for the stranger, she would be the dead one on the cold floor right now. She maneuvers herself into the sheets, covering herself from the cold weather that the night brought and the fear that still creeps on her mind. The cat had jumped on the mattress and was now looking at her, his tail wavering about. – "Come here." – She pats a space near her, calling the feline to sleep at her side. The cat gracefully patted toward her, giving it two rounds to find the perfect spot to lie down on, finally finding it, he settled down. The brunette rubs its head, making the cat purr. With that noise, she drifts into sleep.

8 a.m. She wakes up with the clock alarm ringing. She hits the button and turns around in the covers. Later on she feels something pawing at her head. Raising her head she sees her cat looking at her. – "Meow!" – It greets her. Lazily, she gets up from the bed and looks for the clock. It marked 8:30.

- "Shit!" – She exclaiming, making a mad run for the bathroom. Ten minutes later she runs back into the bedroom, already clothed, picking her things up to go to work. Running downstairs, she goes to the kitchen. Putting two pieces of Bread in the toaster and turning on the coffee maker. Then she puts her snickers shoes on, soon after arranging her bag to make sure she had everything that she needed. The toaster rings, she picks a slice of bread and puts it in her mouth. Sebastian was watching all the mad commotion on the top of the table.

- "Meow." - Hearing the cat Helena stops, with a half toaster in her mouth, a banana in one hand and a book under her arm. Eating the toaster, she says: - "I think you're hungry..." – She drops the things on a nearly chair and walks over to the refrigerator. Getting the milk there, she goes to the cabinet and retrieves a pack of cookies. Putting the milk in a bowl and the cookies in the other, she places it on the floor. Eating her breakfast, she sees how cute Sebastian eats on his own. The feline takes the cookies, puts the food between his paws, holding the cookie with them. Then he breaks a piece of the food and eats it.

She looks for the clock again. 9 a.m. – "Damn, bad, this is bad. I'm already late!" – She ducks down, looking in the cat's eyes and says: - "Sebastian, stay inside the house. It's dangerous out there... I don't want to lose you. In the afternoon I'll be back." – She kisses the top of its head and goes to the work.

On Saturdays she doesn't have classes, but she works from 9:30 a.m. to 3 p.m. She started to feel depressed, now she has to work in the same office with those two awful people, principally the man she likes that doesn't even care about her.

- _'But he asked me my name yesterday…'_

No, she can't be thinking about him, she'd have to let him go.  
Arriving at the office building she immediately waits to take the elevator. When the door is about to close, she hears somebody saying: - "Wait, hold the door!" – The person comes closer so she could see who it was.  
- _'Damn!'_ – The brunette thought. The person in front of her is the person that Helena hated most, Katie Mousson. The slut that stole the man she likes.

Seeing the brunette, Katie stops dead in her tracks, she enters the elevator after looking at the other woman for a few brief moments. Helena turns the volume on her mp3 higher. The music that it was playing was from a pop band from Korea (her favorite band). The blond was gazing angrily at Helena, clearly annoyed with the music and the brunette's outfit (Helena always wears red, black and white and her snickered colored shoes). The brunette sees the woman boldly staring at her and says: - "Do I have something on me? Or is there another reason why your just staring at me like that?"

- "Yes, that exaggerated make-up of yours, your clothes, and that blasted music that you hear every day. It's annoying and repulsive."

- "First of all, my make-up is very normal, and it suits a daily routine perfectly and second, I'm very comfortable using these things, because I don't have to make myself a fake persona to be accepted in society. The so called blasted music you mentioned is a group of South Korea that sings in Korean and Japanese, a language that you could hardly understand."

- "Neither do you, what's weird. A person that doesn't even understand what they're saying is very odd." – The blond replies.

Helena was getting very angry with Katie's behavior. – "Oh no, I do understand, because I've the courage to study it. You know, it's a thing that every **university** student does, trying to walk in new and weird paths. Very soon I'll graduate and I'll gain four times more that I gain currently."

- "Are you saying that I'm not smart enough? Just because I follow what society asks of me?" – The blond snaps.

- "No, it is entirely up to you what you'll follow, if it is your mind or someone else's." – The elevator stops, the doors opening. – "If you will excuse me, I've got some other matters do deal with." – Helena goes out with a bright smile on her face, thinking: - _'Take it, bitch!'_

With a more joyful mood, she goes to her desk. Soon Liana was by her side. – "Hey, Helena, I've got some good news…Wait, what's up with that devious smile on your face?" – Liana stops talking and looks at Katie walking furiously to her desk, giving dreadful looks to Helena.  
Liana looks back at her friend, soon she says: - "Hold on a second. Does your smile have anything to do with Katie wanting to kill you? I mean, if looks could kill!"

- "I put her in her place. She was joking with my style, saying that I'm weird." –

Liana smiled at this, about time.

- "I find that your style is unique, I also find that you putting Katie in her place is hilarious, anyway, why are you so indifferent about wearing the fashion that society sells?"

- "I'm not indifferent, I just want to follow what my mind and my heart want, not to follow what other people say."

- "Well I guess your right...so, how was your evening yesterday? My evening was sublime…"

In that instant the brunette loses her joy. Liana, seeing the change in her friend's mood decides that she should ask: - "Was it that bad?"

- "Yes, it was terrifying!" – Helena explains what happened. The thief breaking into her house, her almost being raped, she even showed her the injury she received while when defended herself, she then told her about her mysterious savior appearing out of nowhere, killing the guy, comforting her and then disappearing.

- "Oh my dear, thank God this man appeared and saved you. Was he handsome?"

- "Damn, you and the guys…well, I couldn't see him very well, it was very dark in the room. The only things that I could see were his hair color, skin and eyes, nothing more."

- "Pity that you couldn't see everything, but what matters is you're safe and alive."

- "Thank you!"

- "No problem, now I'll tell you what happened to me. I met a man, he's…"

- "Stop the gossip you two and go to work." – Mr. Finnigan scolded both women. He was a middle aged fat man, very annoying sometimes.

- "Okay!" – The women said in unison. – "I'll tell you the rest during lunch." – Liana says.

- "Now go back to your desk, miss Carter, or I'll report you." – Mr. Finnigan growled at the red-haired woman.

- "Ok, geez! Don't get so stressed, it's not good to your heart…"

Helena giggled at Liana's behavior, she is 26 years old but she acts like she's 19. Being a nut might actually food for her health, maybe this type of mind state and mood will be giving her a long life.

At lunch time, Helena was practically being dragged by her friend to the elevator. Both women were waiting for it to open when it revealed Katie and Christian there. Liana immediately stopped in her sentence and Helena looked to the floor. Sensing the mood of her friend drop, Liana asks to her: - "Then Helena, what did that man from yesterday look like again?" – The women entered the elevator.

Helena catches up what Liana's meaning and acted upon that: - "He was very tall, at least six feet tall, he had raven hair, pale and scar less skin, an angular face and very bright maroons eyes. Ah, he told me that he was from England."

- "Wow, England you say…he must be a very elegant person. All the British men have very good taste when it comes to they're appearance."

- "Yes, he was very refined."

The elevator stops and its doors open, all of the occupants get out of it. Then Liana drags her friend to a far corner and bursts into laughter. – "You've to look at Katie's face. Her eyes widened when you described the guy. That was priceless… Ha, ha, ha!"

- "Yeah, pity that was all a creation of my mind, based on what the guy that saved me was supposed to look like…"

- "Anyway, Katie will think that you can find a guy that's attractive and talk to him, since in her point of view, you're the most weird person that she knows."

- "Let her think, besides I don't care… I've more interesting things to do… Hey, tell me more about the man that you were going out with."

- "Oh, I almost forgot about him. I started like this…" – Liana told Helena how she'd met the guy in the bar. His name was Lukan, red-haired with very pretty green eyes. Like she said, it was love at first sight. They talked a lot for the rest of the night and then exchanged phone numbers. Tonight will be their date.

- "Good for you, next time bring a photo. I want to see what he looks like…" - Helena said.

- "I will! Would you like to join us?"

- "No, no. I don't want to be a third wheel or intrude on your date, besides I have some unfinished homework to deal with. Because of the incident yesterday, I didn't have the chance to start it."

After lunch, both women return to the office. On the way, Helena thought about what the man that saved her really looked like. Will she meet him again? She'd like to thank him for saving her.

At 5 p.m. Both friends exchange their goodbyes and go their separate ways. Seeing Christian with Katie today had make Helena's heart hurt a little, but the more she thought about the mysterious man, the less she thought about the blond male. It's like her mind wanted to focus only on the raven-haired man of yesterday… If it's good for her, she will let her mind do it.  
An hour later she arrives at her house with a hand full of market bags. Sebastian was on the hall, his tail moving around happily. – "Meow!"

With a huge smile on her face, Helena greets her pet. – "Hello, sweetheart! Look, I've brought something for you." – She goes to the kitchen, putting the bags on the sink. Looking down, the cat was sitting on its posterior legs, his entire concentration on the can of tuna in his owner's hands. Smiling at that, she puts the food in a bowl and deposits it on the floor. With fervor, the feline eats hungrily.

Fishing through the cabinets, Helena start to cook her dinner. Thirty minutes later, her meal is ready. Getting a plate out, she pours the food off of the pan and onto the white china porcelain plate, leaving it on the table while she took out a soda from the fridge, and then sat down and began to eat. The cat jumped on a chair and watched his mistress intently. Helena looked at the pet in return, spotting some crumbs on its mustache. Giggling, she gets up and walks over to the cat, bending at his level. With a smile on her face she cleans the crumbs off of him. – "You had some tuna on your face." – She explained, causing the cat to lick his paw and rub it in that area.

With her meal finished, Helena goes to the front door, remembering that she should lock it. After making sure that her house is safe and secure, she goes to her bedroom, turning her computer on to finish some more projects for school. The cat jumps on the table next to the bed and lies down there, beside the laptop. Sometimes the feline would look for his owner's face and her hands working on the keyboard. A couple of hours later, Helena stops. – "Ok, one done, three to go." – She looks at the clock, it was already 9:30 p.m. It was the exact time that the incident occurred yesterday. Trying to forget about it, she rummaged through her wardrobe to get some clothes, once she finds what she was looking for, she walked over to the bathroom to take a nice and warm bath, bringing her mp3 with hers. Not closing the door entirely, she turned on the water faucets, filling the bath tub with hot (but not too hot) water. When the tub was full, she undressed herself and put a towel on the rack near there. Turning on the mp3, she put it to play in a sound box that she bought on the net. The box gave more volume to the music. With music, and nice warm water, she was able to relax. A few moments later, Helena's pet appears in the room. She stares at it as he nears her and rubs his head on her hand, which lay draped outside the tub.

The thoughts of the mysterious man didn't leave her head. – _'How did he get inside without anybody seeing him? How'd did he have that strength to immobilize a man down without breaking a sweat? And above all questions, WHY did he lick my blood? That was a disgusting and infectious thing to do.'_ – A new song played itself in the music box. Remembering the lyrics, she sings with it.

**(A/N: The song is "Fireflies" by Owl City)**

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten-million fireflies  
Lit up the world  
As I fell asleep_

'_Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems_

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten-thousand lightning bugs  
As they try to teach me how to dance_

_A fox trot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten-million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes  
As they said farewell  
(Farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I'd save a few  
And I'd keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seems_

She finishes with the song. Opening her eyes, she senses that her cat wasn't on the floor anymore. Looking around, she calls it: - "Sebastian, where are you?"

The cat appears on the far side of the tub, balancing itself on the edge. The cat positions in a jump stance. – "No. Don't jump in the water." – It looks at her and at the water again. Then the feline jumps on the tub, splashing water everywhere. – "No, Sebastiaaan!" – Instantly, the waves block her vision. Clearing her eyes, she looks at the water, the feline is still submerged. – "Damn, that cat will drown itself!"

Bubbles bursting in the water surface, then out of nowhere water waves bangs into her eyes. Whipping the water off her eyes once more, she looked in front of her. Her breath stops for a second there, her mouth forming a "O". She was staring at a toned pale chest. Rising up her vision, she stares at a pale neck, angular jaw, plump cherry-red lips and two bright crimson eyes…

Red… eyes?

Delicious lips smile at her in a cat-like way. They, saying in a deep and velvety voice: - "Meow!" – She blinked once, twice. The sounds of the drops of water hitting the floor and then…

- "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" – She screamed, surprising the man, falling backwards in the tub.

- "Don't scream, you're hurting my ears." – The deep voice of the man said. She stares at him as he was covered his fluffy black cat-like ears…

Cat like ears?

- "What the hell!" – She screamed again. Holding his ear with a hand, the man covers her mouth with his other, muffling her voice. She stops instantly with his touch and his nearness. Lifting her hand to those ears, she began to question what it would be like to touch them. She reaches toward the fluffy (and wet) appendage, rubbing them softly. The man starts to purr in the act. – "They're really soft." – She whispers while massaging it. His eyes open and he licks her cheek. With that bold move, she snapped out of her trance. Backing away from him, she holds her knees up, remembering her naked state. - "W-who are you?"

He came near her, putting both of his hands on the sides of her face, leaning his face into her neck. – "I'm your pet, Sebastian!"

- "Wha-what?" – She gasps. He descends his head, his face inches apart from hers. Helena focuses on the wall behind him, trying her best to avoid his eyes. Like that, she could spots a tail wavering behind. – "You've a t-t-tail too?"

- "Yes, I do!" – He smiles at her, making her turn her attention to him again. – "My mistress, you've got to come out of the water now…" – He got up and out of the bath tub. Helena couldn't help herself and gaped at the man's body. He was lean but had a much-muscled figure, those rippling with his movements. Lowering her view she sees his tight buttocks and the tail come out a little above it. She blushes madly at the sight. Then for her unlucky (or lucky) self, he turns around, exposing a thing that she only wants to see when she has a serious relationship. She turns her face away from him, blushing in an entirely different shade of red. - "Will you come out? Why are you turning away from me?"

- "You're naked." – She states the obvious. The cat man takes her wrists and pulls her out of the tub. – "Of course I'm naked. In my cat form, I don't need to wear clothes."

- "But you aren't in your cat form and besides I'm naked too. It's embarrassing for me to be exposed like this in front of a complete stranger, even if you are my pet!" – She says fiercely, managing herself out of his grasp. – "So turn around and don't look back." – She takes the towel rapidly off the rack.

She was dazed with the sight of the man near. He reminded her of the man that saved her last night. – _**'**__He's gorgeous, he has the most beautiful body that I'd ever seen. Oh God, how I want to touch him… DAMN, I'm sounding like a freaking pervert.'_– She walks into her bedroom, blushing of her will thoughts. Arriving there, she sees that Sebastian was already there too, still naked. –- "You're still naked!"

- "I told you before; I don't need to use clothes in my cat form so that's why I'm naked." – Then she replies flatly. - "But you aren't in your cat form, you're a human now, you can't walk around my house like in the day you born." – Going to her wardrobe, she seeks any clothes for the man. She finds a dress shirt and cargo pants that her brother forgot in her house. – "Now turn around and dress yourself in this."

- "Why turn around?" – He asks, confused.

- "Because I'll be dressing myself too, I don't want you to see me naked." – She hissed.

He turns obediently and dressed himself. In a flash, she puts on her undergarments. When she started to put her pants on, she feels something tugging at her clothes. Looking down she sees the man raising the pants up on her legs. – "What are you doing?" - She asked, gasping.

Raising his head, he looks in her eyes. – "Since you're my master, it is my duty to help you with anything, even to dress you. – She blushes under his gaze. Turning her head away, she replies: - "Since you don't mind, I'll let you help me, just this once." - He nodded in understanding. His hands sliding lightly on her limbs, goose bumps attack her skin, making her shiver. Then he adjusts the pant's waistband on her hips, leaving his hands there.

She looks at him again. He was in his full height now, smiling at her. Helena's view descends once more towards his torso. The shirt that she lent to him was unbuttoned, luckily his trousers are closed. Looking up to secure areas, her gaze lingers on the man's chest, it was much toned than she looked at first, his abs are rippled, like his back. Below his navel was a trace of fine hairs leading to his special prizes. Flushing, she diverts her eyes from that dangerous area.

Helena gasps. His hands are sliding up on her sides. – _'So soft his fingers are.' _– His hands stop below her ribs, his thumbs slowly massaging the area. Then his hands go to her back, pulling her closer to him. She shrieked, their almost bared torsos touching each other. Her face was on his chest, his natural smell intoxicating her senses. His skin, like his hands, were surprisingly smooth and warm, she relaxed in his embrace. Then his head lay down on her right shoulder.

- "I thought that hugging you would relax the tension on your body. This is like the same way that you hug me, my master. I feel good in your arms." –His lips lingers lightly on her skin while he spoke those words, making her shiver. Unconsciously, she hugs his waist, inhaling deeply 'calming' his scent.

- "Of course I feel good, is a long time that I have not received a good embrace like this one." – She replies bluntly.

- "You make me happy, my master. Telling me that makes me feel content." – He said, pulling away gently from her embrace. – "But I thinks it's time you sleep now."

- "But I've got questions about you. You said that you're my pet…but I need to know who you really are…"

- "Tomorrow I'll answer all of your questions…" – He says, leading her toward the bed. – "But for now, you need to rest. I won't leave from your side."

She narrows her eyes, thinking about his reasons, but her tiredness is too strong to ignore, defeated, she agrees with him. Smiling gently at her, he places the thick sheets over her body, covering her from the cold air that the night brings. When she was drifting off into sleep, she feels something hugging her from behind.

– "Holy shit!" – She jumps from the embrace, looking angrily at him. - "First things first, I don't know who are you so don't get that familiar with me-" – he cuts her off saying: - "But I'm your pet."

- "Supposedly. It's indecent for a woman to sleep together with a man that she barely knows. You can sleep in the bed, but…" – She traces an invisible line on the mattress. – "…You'll sleep on that side of the bed, so don't cross this line."

- "Ok." – He turns around and lies down on his side of the bed. She lies back down herself and falls asleep instantly. Sensing her unconscious state, he turns around. He wants to hug her but she doesn't let him to. Thinking about that he wraps his tail around her leg. _– 'It's like hugging but technically I'm not hugging her.' _– Pleased with that he drifts in sleep.

**End Chapter**

**What do you think? I keep imagining me in her place, on the scene of the bath tub… and you? ****Like it, don't like it? Plz reviews! *.***


	3. My Pretty Demon

**Hi people! I'm very happy to write this story, you know why? Because I lot of people are faving it and the reviews of Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki, MoonDance29, Orion The Arch Angel, Persephone-X, wolviegurl, and all the 15 writers/reader that was faved this story.** **Are that keep me to move forward and write this story. Thank you for all of you.** **Now let's go to the story.**

**EDIT: Chapter revised of misspelling. If you guys find another ones, let me now.**

**Summary: **The story starts in 3rd September 2010 in New Jersey city and goes flowing. Helena was a lonely person, when was in high school never having started a relationship for being too shy. Now if university and part time job is almost impossible to her start to date or have fun time. Now with a strange twist in her life, she faces with the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter 3 – My Pretty Demon**

Helena woke up feeling quite good; the previous night was a night with no dreams. Opening her eyes, she sees the room with poor light coming in it, the illumination coming from the cracks in the curtains. She tries to stretch but she can't, she tries to move but again she couldn't. Then she realizes that has a heavy but comfortable weight above her, this weight is warm. She panics, and then the weight groans and moves a little.

She stops, thinking that's better being in silence. Then she feels a warm breath blowing slowly on her neck, looking to her right side, she sees a pale, large hand near her own. She remembers the last night events then it hit her.

Her pet, Sebastian, that was a cat, is now in his human form. Raising her head a little and looking above her shoulder, she sees her now taller and heavy 'pet' lying above her body, sleeping soundly. She sees him only using the pajamas pants that she gave to him yesterday, the shirt that was using disappeared somewhere in the night..

- "Sebastian." – Helena called him nervously, his stated of semi-nakedness added with she felt as her hoisted up tank top, making the bare skin of her lower back in full contact of the also bare skin of his muscled abs. She was blushing, a sudden warmness on her stomach appearing.

Obviously this man is appealing. Appealing is little for him, the guy is hot and the warmness of his muscled and handsome body was making her heart beat increase and feel things so soon in the morning...

- "Sebastian, wake up."

- "Just a little longer, let me sleep." – He says lazily. Helena gasps, his hands coming circling her bare belly, his face now on her neck, the soft and plump lips in contact with her skin. Her warmness rushes up fast.

Suddenly one of his hands go upwards slowly, grazing her ribcage and then tit stops on her breasts, squeezing it lightly.

- "SEBASTIAN!" - She screams. The male wakes up and in faster moves raises himself up. She sits on the mattress with cheeks red and anger tone, closing her arms over her chest.

- "What happened?" – He asked, truly he doesn't know what was going on.

- "You touched me… my breasts." – Helena said, looking to the side, embarrassed.

- "Have I?" – He puts a finger on his cheek in cute way, remembering to Helena of a small and innocent kid. – "So cute…" – she said then after she put her hand on her mouth, seeing the phrase was really being voiced.

- "What's cute?

- "Nothing." – She said, blushing even more.

- "Why are you blushing?"

- "In anger, my face is all red because of my anger. You touched me like a freaking pervert."

- "I'm sorry, then." – He took one of her hands and he hugged her. She couldn't bare his weight leaned all over her and they both fall on the mattress again. He was on top of her, his arms circling her torso, his legs between her own. Her arms stuck in her sides without chance of move.

- "Why are you hugging me, again?" – She whispered, too freaked out to move.

- "Because I get sad when my master is angered with me." – He said in his deep tone.

Her eyes widened with his statement, her still heart beating faster that for in a different and odd way. - "Okay, I apologize you. But now release me, I want to take a bath." – He get off of her, seating on the edge of the bed. She got up and rummage in her wardrobe, getting clean undergarments, clothes and a fluffy towel.

- "Can I go together?" – He rises on his feet, going in her direction.

- "NO!" – Breathing deeply, she stated in a more normal tone. – "You stay here, later you go get a bath."

- "Okay." – He said, smiling like a cat (well he's a cat), his tail waiving happily behind him.

She locked the bathroom's door, putting her forehead on the wooden surface. The occurrence of this morning she never imagined to happened on her calm. A semi-naked man in her bed, in a intimate position, that in his sleep, had unconsciously touched her.

Helena never dated before in her life, she was too busy with her professional life to think in things like this. Also she was not a 'hotshot' to make men fall on her feet. But now things are different, she has a gorgeous man on her bed. That was touching her with his large, warm and soft hands…

She shook her head, going to the bathtub, she turned the taps and sinks on the water, trying to forget of the man and the feels he makes on her body.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Sebastian was on her room, waiting patiently for his master. He doesn't know how he had let her take him to her house, or let her take care of him, or all of the things show to her his true form. The only thing that he knows is he was being pulled by this human. He's a demon. For demons, sympathize with humans is just a way to get his objectives.

He wants to know the woman better, he need to, humans never ceased to amuse him. He gets out of the bed and go to the bathroom. He puts a hand on the door, like he'll sense what is passing in the room by the wooden surface. Then he put his ear near, hearing her humming a tone.

Yesterday he heard how good she was in singing, he want to hear more of her singing.

She stopped to sing and he heard a splash of water and a tump of skin coming in contact with the tiled surface, then he heard the moves of clothes. Suddenly the door opened, a fully clothed Helena coming out. Also saw his master's eyes widening while he gazed at, a blush appeared and after a scowl on her face.

- "What are you doing here?"

- "Waiting for you, my master." – He said flatly.

- "Whatever… You can use the bathroom. You know how to use a bathtub, right?" – She questioned with a serious tone.

- "Yes I know." – Just because he was using his cat form for a few years that doesn't mean he forgot the style of living of a human being.

- "Okay, I'll put your clothes to you use after your bath on my bed, the towels are there…" – She pointed to the rack near the tub. – "…I will search for new clothes to you."

- "Okay." – He said smiling for her and after entering the bathroom, closing the door smoothly.

Sebastian entered the room and saw the said fluffy and white clothe near the tub, the smell of her soup and shampoo still lingering there. Taking his time, he bathed himself.

After twenty minutes, he finished. Grabbing the towel, he dried himself and then wrapped the cloth on his waist. Opening the door, he go to the bedroom to change. When he arrived, she was still fussing in her wardrobe for the clothes.

- "I found it." – She said in a winning tone, with his clothes on her hands. She turned around and saw him standing there, then the now familiar blush appearing on her face. He looked to her, almost not containing his smile.

Humans are so funny to tease, this one in front of him in particular.

- "There it is." – She said, coming near him and delivering his clothes to his arms. – "I'll turn around then you can change himself." – She took a few steps back and her back was facing him. He changed himself quickly and goes straight to her, hugging her from behind. She gasped, turning her head to him.

- "Why are you hugging me, for the third time of this day?" – She asked.

- "Because you're my master and I like you. You don't know but cats like to cuddle in their owners."

- "Hum." – Then she felt his hair dripping water on her neck. – "Your hair is still wet, sit on the bed then I can dry it."

He make was he was told. She took a new towel and started to dry his hair. He sat there without moving, her touches are like feathers to him, maybe she was afraid to pull his hair and hurt him. Her smell of fresh and clean was assaulting his nostrils. He was with the urge to hug her again but he doesn't make that, she clearly don't like to being hugged too much.

Finished in her task, Helena took her hairbrush and sit in his eye-level to brush his hair. – "How do you like your hair?" – She asked.

- "What do you mean?"

- "I mean if you like your hair all to the side or all to the back." – She said.

- "Just do whatever you want."

- "Okay." – She goes to his hair when she realized something. – "Your ears are gone…" – Then she leaned in him to see his back. –"…your tail too."

- "I can make then appear and disappear anytime I want to. You want they back?"

- "No, no I just asked because I find strange to not see them in you but is better this way." – She finished, working on his hair.

She realized that the back is peaked and has long strands on the front. She leaved the back the way it was and brushed the long strands to his right side (her left). She took a few of the long strands and framed his face, in his bangs she brushed again to the right and pushed a single and short one to stay on the middle of his face. – "Your hair is so soft…" – She whispered to herself.

- "You said something?"

- "Nothing… Ah, it's done." – He got up and looked himself on the mirror. Indeed his unruly hair was nice stylized on his face. Pretty much like 'those days'…

'_This brings me old memories…'_ - "How can you do that so nicely?" – He asked, looking to her.

"I've a older brother. So when we was teenagers he let me to arrange his hair. I think I get a experience on that." – A faint smile is appearing on her face, remembering of her childhood. After she focus on the man. The hair-style she made framed well his face.

She moistens her dry lips, unconsciously. In other hand, when he saw her tongue come out and pass through her full lips, a sudden urge to touch them appears on the man but he suppressed it.

- "Let's go to the kitchen, then we can eat breakfast and talk about you transforming from a cat to a human." – She said, going directly to the door.

- "So you haven't forget this yet." – He stated.

- "No." – She said simply.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Soon the smell of fish, milk and bread in the toaster attack Sebastian's nostrils. Helena was fussing on the refrigerator, then she retrieves a can of tuna and a bottle of milk, putting in the table. She sees her overly sized 'pet' licking his lips. After she puts bread, butter and cookies on the table.

- "I don't know if you like to eat bread or fish in the morning, so you can choose what you want to eat." – She said looking to him, depositing a empty plate in his front.

- "Is fine for me."

- "Okay." – She opened the tuna can and deposits all the content on the plate, then she poured the milk in a glass a put the object on the side of the plate. Suddenly he starts to devour the tuna.

- "You want a fork?" – She asked, almost laughing with the situation. His fingers and his mouth was all with little pieces of fish. He stopped and looked to her in a cute way, he looked to his fingers and looked to her again. – "No, thank you." – Then re resumed to his meal.

She prepared her breakfast and brought it to the table, sitting opposite him. Their breakfast done, she looked to him and starts to ask about the whole subject that becomes suspended last night.

- "So, who are you? And what are you? No lies, please." – The brunette started.

- "My name now is the one that you gave to me. My past name was no importance. I'm what called a cat demon."

- "D-d-demon?" – She almost chocked on her chocolate.

- "Yes, a demon. Don't you believe on that?" – He asked his eyebrows arched.

- "Is difficult to believe but I can't deny that is not true."

- "Exactly, you saw my ears and my tail. No human can do that."

- "Yes, I remember…" – A warm appearing on her cheeks. She remembered very well the incident on her bathtub, when in magical act her cat had jumped on the water and transformed in that gorgeous man that was in front of her, very, very naked.

- "What?"

- "Nothing." – She said, drinking very quickly to hide her embarrassment. She got up, deposit her plate and empty glass on the sink and go to the living-room, he following her.

She sat on the comfortable couch and took a book.

- "What are you doing?" – He asked.

- "Reading a book." – She stated the obvious. They stay silent again, but soon she feels a weight lying on her lap. She looks down and saw the head of Sebastian there, him look to her in a cute and cat way. His large, red eyes pleading to her leave him there.

- "Okay…" – She sighed at his silent plea.

- "Can you scratch my head?" – He asked.

- "Okay…" – She passed her hands through his black and soft strands, he started to purr. The deep purr making things stirring on herself. Then the ringtone of her cellphone breaks the mood. - "Hello?"

- "Hi, is me, Liana." – The familiar voice of Helena's friend says to her.

- "What's up?"

- "How can you forget? Darling, your birthday is next week, isn't it?"

She cursed in her breath, she expected that her friend forget about it, and then she doesn't have to pass in awkward moment like last year. – "Yeah."

- "And you'll do anything?"

- "No, I've no money." – Helena turned around, making Sebastian rise up and look to her back.

- "Don't worry, I can make this as my birthday present."

- "Please, no." – Helena sighed.

- "Why not?"

- "Because, yep-" – She gasped when Sebastian arms rounded her body and he hugged her, his nose touching her cheek.

- "Why are you yelped like this? WAIT… Have a man in your place?" – Liana asked in a joke and curious manner.

- "No, doesn't have any. And I don't want a party. I still need to pay the one you made…

- "Oh my dear, don't worry. I'll make sure that will be very nice to you. Bye darling, my man calls me."

The other side of the line was mute now. She was in hell now and has no escape out. Now she has a party and has to deal with whatever Liana was planning. Without counter with the man that was clinging to her right now.

- "Oh dear."

**End of Chapter**

**You know the part of Helena brushing his hair, I wrote in the exact way his hair is in the series, I think Sebastian without his trademark hair is not Sebastian. ****Anyway, you like the chapter? Plz, review! See ya!**


	4. Her Gift

**Hi people! I'm very happy to write this story, you know why? Because I lot of people are faving it and the reviews of Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki, MoonDance29, Orion The Arch Angel, Persephone-X, wolviegurl, and all the 15 writers/reader that was faved this story.** **You're the ones that keeps me to move forward and write this story. Thank you for all of you.** **Now let's go to the story.**

**EDIT: Chapter revised of misspelling. If you guys find another ones, let me now.**

**Summary: **The story starts in 3rd September 2010 in New Jersey city and goes flowing. Helena was a lonely person, when was in high school never have started a relationship for being to shy. Now if university and part time job, is almost impossible to her start to date or have fun time. Now with a strange twist in her life, she faces with the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me. The lyrics used are from the music "Smooth" by Rob Thomas ft. Santana.

**Chapter 4 – Her Gift**

The week has passed quickly, and yes with a few angered gaze exchanges from Katie. The blonde woman doesn't know when let the subject die, Helena was getting a hard time to not take off each pink neon manicured nails of her.

And her problems hadn't quit there, she was to deal with the birthday that her friend was preparing to her (which Liana don't tell what she was doing) and not less her 'pet' in human form that was in her home, doing whatever God knows with her stuff.

Then Friday comes. In other words, the damned day has come. The work hours have ended, soon Liana was dragging the brunette by her wrist to her car. – "Now girl, let's go to shopping, buy nice clothes too and after go to that fancy dancing club, drink and make out with hot guys all the night." – The red-head said in a cheerful tone

- "So this is what you're planning to do…" – The brunette said flatly.

- "What else could be better than dance, drink and make out with a bunch of hot guys?"

- "What do you think about dance, not drink any alcoholic and make out with just ONE person that I find to be the most attractive in the whole bunch of guys?"

- "Why not drink?"

- "Because we've to work tomorrow and someone need to drive us back home."

- "Oh that's true…" – Helena sighed, her friend never pays attention to the minimum details like not being hit by a truck when their way back home.

After spending 4 hours between shopping, make-up and hair-styling, they finally arrived on the dancing club. When they entered, the electronic music assaulted Helena's senses. The brunette starts to enjoying the night like this, now she need to check the boys. Then her friend gives her a tight bear hug, saying: - "Happy birthday, Helena. Now let's go to the bar."

- "Liana." – The brunette tscked.

- "But just a shot, please?"

- "Well drink whatever you want, I drive us back home." – Helena said in a defeated tone, she knows very well that her friends will not be satisfied with only a shot.

- "Thank you." – Liana said, dragging her friend to the bar.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Half a hour later, Liana was in her second Smirnoff and Helena was in her third cup of orange juice when someone tapped their shoulders. Turning around they saw the chiseled face and the bright blues eyes from a person that they don't expected to meet.

- "Hi, Christian." – Liana greeted him

- _'Fuck!'_ – Helena cursed mentally. Now he greeted the brunette by giving a kiss on her cheek, thing that he doesn't have done on her friend. The younger woman was static in her place, her eyes following his movements.

- "Well, what are both of you doing here?" – He asked.

- "You know, is Helena's birthday today so we're celebrating here."

- "Oh yeah, I heard Simon talking about you saying to everyone was her birthday…" – Helena looked back quickly to her friend, glaring daggers to her. Liana visibly shrank on her seat. Then Helena looked to Christian. - "Yeah, is my birthday today…." – she trailed off, she looked in details the expression that the blonde male is giving off. He has a have a glint of… hunger? Helena was uncomfortable of this gaze.

But wait, is not to her heart to be beating faster right now? Come on, the blonde that she'd fallen for was eating her with his eyes and she should be jumping happily around.

- "Well, since is your birthday and I don't have anything to give to you, maybe I can ask to you dance with me?" – He asked, offering his large hand to her. She looked to his hand and then to her friend, her eyes searching for any explanation of this crazy situation. Liana's eyes said to take the offer and enjoy the night. Almost gagging she said: - "Alright."

Smiling, he pushed gently her off the cushioned seat and dragged her to the dance floor. The brunette heard her friend shouting. – Enjoy the night, my friend. This happens once in a lifetime!"

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Christian started to dance, swinging his hips a side to another. The brunette awkwardly moved her body; she knows how dance but only the K-Pop or J-Pop music are within her expertise. This situation is so odd that she felt very out of space. – "You know how to dance?" – He asked in her ear, since the music as so loud that try to ask with a few inches between then are impossible.

- "Yeah, I know but it is not my kind of music."

- "Then I'll teach you." – He put his hands on her hips, turned her body around and dragged her close to him, his clothed chest making contact with her semi-bare back. She was static in the sight, getting more uncomfortable and embarrassed than ever. He started to move her hips to side to another. – "Is pretty simple, just move the way you want with the beat of the music. Now let's try in your own." – He released her hips, moving his hands to her waist while she swings her body. The brunette heard him saying 'Oh yeah, like this'. Then her bottom brushed on his groin, hearing him release a groan and shift his hips on her. – _'Is him getting excited?'_ – She panicked, this is getting more and more awkwardly. Suddenly he turned her around and smashed her body on his, their lower halves grinding on each other, his hands resumed their position on her hips and pushing them to himself.

She needs to get out of this quickly but his grip was so stronger that was impossible to get out without make a scandal. Looking to his eyes, they have lust imprinted on. – _'No, no, no way!'_ – She thinks on something to get out of his graps. - "My mouth is dry, I need to drink something." – He doesn't release her promptly.

- "Then drink this." – The surprise of his lips smashing on hers make her gasp, His tongue enters her mouth boldly, taking the air from her lungs. With this, he grinds even more on her, his obvious 'enthusiasm' poking her.

- "Hmmm!" – She fought to get out of his forceful kiss. Thinking that her squirming is her that she is liking it, his hands lowers and squeezes her bottom, making her yelp. She put both of her hands on his chest to make space between them but with no use. One of his hands rose up and got under her shirt, finding her breast and squeezing it.

Then that was the last drop of water in a full glass. She will not let him touch her in the way he wants. Focusing her strength on her arms, she bitted his bottom lip hard, making him release her mouth and his hold on her body. Then she pushed with all might against him, making him step backwards. She put the most anger and hissing tone on her voice and said to him: - "Dare to do that again on me and I assure you that your nose will make contact with my fist!"

- "Katie told to me that you like me, and the better than that is she told that you're a virgin. I love to fuck virgins, they're s hot and tight and wet. Their screams are the most enjoyable…"

- "You just want to dance with me and after have sex with me because I'm a virgin?" – Helena didn't believe in what she heard.

- "Yeah, because otherwise, I'll never want anything with a freaking simple minded woman like you. At least what saves your complete demise is your fuckable body."

Helena holds up her tears, fighting for them not fall. – "You know, I've a thing to say to you, is not the beauty of the body that will bring anybody to the happiness or success, and you is the last person to have any of that. That's why you go to academy every single day to get stronger; you've fear to people discard you when you don't have this pretty body of yours. Then guess this now, prototype of man: You're not pretty and nobody wants anything of you except of you being his or her whore. So grow up your simple-mind before is too late, blondie." – Finished with the statement, she walks to where Liana was, living Christian astounded in his place.

The brunette found her friend dancing with a handsome red-haired guy. She taps Liana's shoulder. – "Oh, my friend, remember the guy that I mentioned last week, this is Wayne." – The male that was hugging possessively Liana waved to her, Helena nodded. – "And you, how was you and Christian?"

- "I want to get the hell out of here." – Helena said in a low tone, Liana looked with a serious expression to her and saw tears falling off her young friend's eyes. – "Please, I want to go home." – The brunette pleaded. Liana looked to her boyfriend and he said simply: - "Let's go, take care of her. I meet you in your house."

Liana nodded and give to him a goodbye kiss, then took her friend's wrist and got of the building. Getting inside of the car and starting the engineer, she said: - "I want every detail of what happened." – Then Helena told the whole situation, how he almost raped her and his venomous words to her. She saw the fingers of her friend on the drive-wheel getting white with anything that Helena told. When the brunette finished, she said: - "I'll make sure with he threaten you tomorrow I'll break his nose."

- "Don't, you'll get fired with this."

- "But he can't force you in anything that you don't want to. Goddamn, why I never saw that you didn't like him anymore." - They both kept silent the entire way to Helena's house, when she got out, Liana said: "Get better and sorry for this happened in your birthday."

- "No, is not your fault. Anyway, I'll go to sleep now. See ya tomorrow!"

- "See ya!" – The brunette entered her house, closed the door and dropped herself on the couch. She put her hands on her face and cried. Cried to be stupid, to never has a boyfriend before to gain experience to deal this situation. To never really had fallen in love with the right person.

Suddenly to large hands landed on her knees, taking off her hands of her face, she saw two red eyes looking with care to her. – "What happened?" – His baritone voice asked.

- "A thing happened because I'm so stupid but I'm not in the mood to tell… Sorry."

- "When you're in the mood to talk, I'll be right here to listen." – Sebastian replied a smile appearing on his features. His smile is like a shinning sun on a gray sky. She put her fingers on his hair, caressing his scalps, immediately he starts to purr, well, like a cat.

- "It's your birthday today, isn't it?" – He asked.

- "Yes." – She replied with a sour voice.

- "Well, I've a gift to you. But first I need to tap your eyes." – Her pet said, taking off his pocket a piece of black ribbon.

- "Okay. Maybe yours is better than the one I received earlier."

- "Well, I think that you'll enjoy this one a lot." – He grinned, standing on his feet and going behind of the couch, then he tied the ribbon on her eyes and make her got up from the couch and walk.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

After few stumbles on the stairs and a almost fall on the floor they got where apparently appears to be her bedroom. Still with her eyes covered, Sebastian made her seat in a chair that wasn't in the room earlier. – "Sebastian, what are you doing?"

- "If I tell this will not be a surprise." – She heard him saying, his voice with a hint of happiness, she gulped with what he's planning. Then she heard him fumble with what appears to be some buttons. Then she blurted out: - "Are you fussing in my Ipod? How do you know to use that?"

- "Just because I'm a demon that doesn't means I don't know how to deal with such technologies of this era. And please, stop asking. Soon you'll see your surprise." – He answered in a sarcastic tone and then finished with a condescending voice. More fussing of him and then she saw her lamp on the nightstand turning on, making she see a blurry vision of the things.

- "Now I'm finished." – Then he goes behind her and untie the ribbon on her eyes. Blinking twice to clear her vision, she saw Sebastian on front of her, wearing only pants, his pale muscular body having shadows because of the dim light. Then her jaw fell open with the cloth that he was using. – "T-t-this's leather pants?"

- "Yeah, this serve to the purpose of my surprise… - She looked again to his slender and muscled legs, the cloth fitting tight on him, truly he was hot with that.

Wait, she finds him hot? Now she wasn't supposed to think about, he's a demon. Then she heard him finish. – "…You see, I'll make a dance show for you." – She looked astounded to him.

- "A dance show?" – He nodded, saying after. – "Yeah, I saw in a magazine of yours that women like to see men dancing with this kind of outfit. I thought you'll like it too, now let me do my performance."

- "Okay, since you want to do this I'll not stop you." – Helena stated, gulping hard. Not in her wild dreams she thought about this, a private dance show just to her. Adjusting on the chair, she kept her gaze on his red eyes. Then the music started to play.

_Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the mid-day sun  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My muñequita, my spanish harlem mona lisa  
Your my reason for reason  
The step in my groove_

He started to swing his hips to a side to another, her gaze drifting to said part, the hipbones and the muscles there prominent. The Spanish tone on the music with his dancing was making a heat in her body rises up. She was in trance with his moves and her heart was beating frantically on her chest.

_And if you say this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I'd change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth_

He start to slowly get near her, her mouth was open, the ragging breaths coming out quickly. Then he put both of his arms on the top of the back of the chair. Her hands are fisting the fabric of her pants so hard that her knuckles are white. Then he seated on her legs, his heavy weight forgotten because she was too much entranced with the enticing body moving on her front. The he whispers the lyrics on her ear, the hot breath tickling the place.

_And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it_

Then he rises up, taking one of her wrists, he gently stand her off the chair. With smoothness and in a sexy way, he puts one of her hands on one of his and the other on his biceps, then his free hand goes to her waist. Soon she was dancing with him, with certain moves that she start to recognize. – 'Wait, we're dancing lambada?'

_I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word i hear your name calling me out  
Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on the radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you round and round_

Then he turns her body around, her back making contact with his bare, pale and stronger chest, both of his hands goes to her hips, making her swinging as the same time as his own. Then they grind and lower to the ground, bending the knees. Then his hips arches forward raising both of them up, Helena's become redder, feeling his manhood touching her bottom.

_And if you say this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I'd change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth_

Turning her around once more, he presses himself on her body and raises her hands to her neck, her breathing was shallow, she has the urge to kiss him, she doesn't know why but she want to. They swing their bodies together with the rhythm of the music.

_And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it_

Then he throws her down, making her arch her back on his arm, his face a mere inches of hers. The music stops and he raises her.

- "Then tell me, you liked your gift?" – He asks, a wide smile on his face.

She was breathing so hard and her heart beating loudly on her chest that focusing in speak was difficult, she nods her head, answering his question.

- "Good!" – He cheers, hugging her tightly, she try to get out of the hold but is impossible, he doesn't want to let her go. Accepting her defeat, she hugs him back, savoring his sweet smell and now, hot skin in contact with her arms and cheeks.

- "Ah, Sebastian, I really need to take a bath, I'm sticking and smelling what whatever has on that club."

- "Okay." – He released her, then without looking to him, she got her things rapidly and goes straight to the bathroom. Making sure that the door was secure locked, she seated on the tiled floor, questions passing a mile per minute on her head.

Why she was like jelly on his arms? Why her heart was beating so faster? Come on, he was just dancing…

Dancing with that damned leather pants in the damned music a la Spanish and she was unwilling dancing with him.

Then it hit, she was a crush. A crush on a demon. A demon, that in fact, looks more a angel or a god. But he can finish her off anytime he wanted, maybe he was still in her house because she amuses him.

Maybe is more than a crush what she feels, maybe is love.

No, no, no, is not love.

Making her daily routine on the bath, she makes a mental note to not fall on his allures. She'll not fall in love with a thing that, in sure, can kill her.

Now, this time she'll think in everything that he does. If she think that something is wrong, she will kicking him out of her house , don't caring about what she needs to make this to accomplish.

**End of Chapter**

**LOL, a turn around on the events. You know, the part of Helena brushing his hair, I (tried) to write in the exact way his hair is in the series, I think Sebastian without his trademark hair is not Sebastian. And about the part of their dancing, what you think? ****Plz, review! See ya!**


	5. The Meeting

**Hi people! So sorry with the long delay to post this chapter! I'm working in the afternoons know and then I'm with short time to write the story but don't fear I'll not give up on it. You know why? Because I'm writing for all the 23 people that faved my story (here are the names: angelvoice15; BlackDeath14; britaniahottie2; DangerousMaylene; Duyen Kanda; hana-chan18; Hibari Kyoya XD; .; Mistic Wolfess; NeverEndingQuestions; Persephone-X; sakira127;SebastianMichaelis'Kitten; taylor0407; TBandVD; The Moon's Darkerside; totaalt; Tsukasa-kun; UnimaginableCruelty; wolviegurl; yoyocchi; Innocent Chaos; tsuyoiame) and the reviews that I'm getting so far. Special thanks toChaos086for put my story in his/her community called "Harem & Interest". A huge kiss on all of your cheeks. XD**

**EDIT: Chapter revised of misspelling. If you guys find another ones, let me now.**

**Summary: **The story starts in 3rd September 2010 in New Jersey city and goes flowing. Helena was a lonely person, when was in high school never have started a relationship for being to shy. Now if university and part time job, is almost impossible to her start to date or have fun time. Now with a strange twist in her life, she faces with the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me. The lyrics used are from the music "Smooth" by Rob Thomas ft. Santana.

**Chapter 5 – The Meeting**

October and November passed, bringing the cold breeze of the winter, that slowly is making the city white and impossible to move by vehicles. The only options that was left is bus, however, even like this, the road was in chaos, literally. Helena was in a stress state; she doesn't know how she'd become in that situation.

Her vacations from both college and job have started in the same period. Finally a good chance to get a real rest from everything, wake up when is almost afternoon and deal in a better way he demon that currently has inhabiting her house. The last two months she made the possible and impossible to get very far from him and his comfortable touches. Every time that she was near him, her heart start to pound on her chest, what for her is ridiculous. It's impossible to she have feelings for a person that she barely knew and that, above all things, is to a demon. Maybe he's put a spell on her to her body is acting like this.

In these two months she reformed one of the rooms that she never used and give to him for the time being. She lend it for him, and better to him to start to work because she'll not let him live in her house for free.

- "But you adopted me, so you're the one that had to pay my bills." – He said flatly, weeks ago.

Helena glared to him; almost putting her hands on his neck and make red angry marks on the pale neck. – "Yeah, but I never thought you can transform like this. Since you're capable for take care of yourself, you've to work to live here. I'm not rich to pay the two of us for the eternity. So start to look a job, buddy!" – She finished, opening her laptop and start to navigate through the internet. Without a word, he leaved the kitchen, going to his new room. That night, he didn't appear to say 'Goodnight' or 'Have good dreams'. She became a little ashamed with her anger burst to him, her heart aching a little. Her mind keeping tells to her that she can't be soft with him, he's a demon but her heart says that she should apologize him, that he has feelings too.

They kept without talking with each other, what's hard since they live in the same place. Not taking anymore his could treatment; she knocked on his door and called him.

- "Sebastian?"

- "Yes?" – His reply coming from behind the wooden surface. His tone harsh and deep.

Yes, he's really angry with her, he even doesn't open the door and talk with her in face to face. Sighing she said in a low tone: - "I'm sorry."

- "What? I can't hear you." – The anger disappeared from his voice.

- "I'm sorry." – She replied louder. – "I'm sorry for yelled to you last week… I was a little stressed, that's all." – Little stressed, no, she was very stressed with everything but the major of this stress had come form him. To her react in ways that she don't want to every time she saw him...

Hearing the door being unlocked and opened, she saw his red vermillion gaze piercing her brown ones, immediately her heart was beating faster and she was feeling warm spreading over her cheeks. No matter how many times, she looks to his face, she'll always blush. The sudden urge to kiss his plump lips and touch his cheeks was overcoming her senses. Unconsciously, her hand was slowly rising up to his face but she stopped herself and looked to the side. – "Will you apologize me?"

What she not expected is he pulling her body in his embrace. – "You don't need to be shy, you can touch my face." – She blushed even more, her hand resuming its tracks until it touched the smooth skin there. Then her hand goes to his neck, in a bold and without thinking she pull his face to her face, their lips almost touching…

Then the loud sound of the bell in house resounded through the silent place, making Helena yelp with shock and release his head. She backed to the wall, trying to normalize her breath and heart beat. Once more the bell ringed and they both gone to the door.

She opened and the person that was in the other side was a person that she hadn't expected to see this time of year, at least.

Her little brother, her twin, jealous, over protective little brother was now in doorstep. He was with a big smile on his face but when he saw her 'pet' his face change of shock to confusion, after then to anger.

- "Hayden?" – The brunet looked to his sister, once more his cheerful smile appearing on his face.

- "Hey sis, how are you?" – He hugged her tightly, taking her off of the floor. What Helena doesn't saw is Sebastian looking to her brother with annoyance.

- "Hayden, don't do this, is embarrassing. Release me." – Putting on her on the floor, Hayden looked to the taller male, raising his hand to greet him. – "And you're…

- "Sebastian. I'm her p…"

- "Boyfriend!" – Helena cut her pet's speech, looking to him, saying between the lines. _'Don't say a word.'_

_- 'I'M DOOMED. So doooooomed.'_

- "Boyfriend?" – He said, looking to her and then greeting the male. Sebastian sweetly smiles to the brunet. - "Yes, we're together almost for 2 months."

- "Why haven't you say anything?" – Hayden asked to his sister, which was closing the door. Her mind was in a mile per minute, she'd to come with an answer and quickly.

- "Because is too new and, besides, you and mom has a lot of things to think about. How she is doing, by the way?" – They walked to the living-room and sitting on the couch, Sebastian then sitting on her left side.

- "She's fine." – Hayden joined in, sitting on Helena's right side.

- "And how is college?"

- "The teachers is a wuss, they're giving me a hard time with some subjects." – Hayden was doing Engineering college, that is 5 years of duration, contrary of Helena's, that is 4 years.

- "So, what's the meaning of your presence in my house?" – She asked, suspecting of something that she'll not like at all.

- "Well, I've come here to invite you to New York and have Christmas with the whole family."

Yeah, like Helena suspected, she doesn't like it. – "Ah come on, Hayden. I can't. And besides, I think dad will not be pleased with me dating. Like he said, he doesn't need something lazily and air-headed like me near or I'll be a bad example for you." – She said, looking to the floor. The pain from years ago resurfacing from the darkest bottom of her heart. But her being expelled from the house was good for her, now she was in a part, being a designer in a sense what she wanted since she started high school.

- "You wishing or not, I'll drag you to my car and bring you all the way." – Hayden said in a serious tone. – "Then start to pack."

The brunette got up and said. - "If I've to be forced to go then…" – She took Sebastian wrists and stood him on his feet, circling her arms on his waist. – "…He has to go too."

Hayden looked to his sister with a scowl on his face, getting up. – "Since he doesn't start to grab you on MY car…"

- "Thank you, brother." – She released her 'pet' and hugged his brother tightly. Truly the only person that cares about her and she cared a lot about is her twin.

- "Now go before I change my mind."

Helena took Sebastian's hand once more and walked upstairs. In the security of her room she started to ramble with herself. – "This is bad, very bad."

- "What do you mean?" – He asked, looking to the woman walking of a side to another.

- "Let's put simple too you. My father doesn't like me, since I wanted to follow a career that he doesn't approve. My brother is over protectevive so he'll be following me like a shadow in everything I do. My mom is always trying to settle the things to become in peace but I think this is slowly tearing her mind and body… My family is in a mess and I'm the guilty one of it."

- "Don't be like that, nothing is your fault. What you choose is for your own. Besides humans are so jealous and prideful that they'll never be happy in their lives. I distaste humans very much." – He stated, looking to the snowy roofs of the near houses through the window, a rare scowl setting on his pale features.

- "Then why are you with me, since you don't like humans?"

He looked back to her, her gaze once more piercing his eyes. Once more he saw the doubt on her brown eyes, like the night that he choose to show his human form to the brunette.

- "I'll ask again. What are you planning, demon?" – She raised; walking to him and stopping very close.

- "You're a interesting human and your soul smell good, that is why I showed myself to you in that afternoon on the building where you works. I have become interest in your soul. I don't know yet why your soul smells better than the ones that had before, which they was full on sins committed in their lives but. However destiny always have very interesting… causalities." – He said, nearing his face on hers, angling his head to the side. In the instant, her body reacted oddly than before, the feeling of wanting his lips on her owns assaulting her senses.

- _'Surely is a spell!'- _Her mind said but she couldn't get out of it. He was seducing her and it was very clear for both. He's a demon and she's (luckily or not on this situation) a virgin. Helena has a hunch, which she deduced that virgin blood and body are more desirable to demons than a 'impure' ones. Fear coursed in her body when she this goes around on her head but she can't deny the lust that she started to feel for him. She felt his breath blowing on her lips…

- "You're done with the packing there?" – She turned her head in the last instant; her brother's voice broke the spell. She had mentally thanked to Hayden that he was here today or she couldn't think about what will happen next.

- "I'm almost finishing here." – She shot back, rummaging through he wardrobes.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIAC LOVE**

Helena and Sebastian was in the back seat of the Hummer that Hayden was proudly driving, running through the snow-covered streets. Inside of the vehicle was a heavy silence, still more 4 hours of traveling and Hayden didn't like the depressing mood.

Helena was thinking over and over again about what has happening in the past month and about hours ago of her own life. Why she couldn't stop him? She had punched Christian that time on the dance club when he almost raped her and now in Sebastian's presence she can't control him and her own body in his assaults? Surely he was doing something to make her react like this.

Suddenly she felt a warm arm circling her shoulders; soon his body was touching hers, his warmness spreading in from his body to her own. She don't dare to look at him, certainly he'll see her blushing like a teenager. – "What are you doing?" – She said in a mumble.

- "I'm your 'make-in-believe' boyfriend. If I didn't act like one, your brother will start to suspect." – He whispered, in her hear, she suppressed a shiver in her spine. Then he put a hand on her hip, the other one on her neck, the fingers touching lightly the skin.

- "S-stop this!" – She tried her best to not fall in this, but his smell entranced her mind.

- "Sebastian, could you stop to try to make-out with my sister in my car?" – The loud voice of Hayden once more broke the spell in Helena's mind. Sebastian moved to the other far side of the car.

- "So, sis, tell me. When you started to date him?"

Helena almost gulped. – _'Lie time.'_ – "Was in September when we first met. After three weeks we start to dating." – She looked to Sebastian, making him confirm this.

- "Yes, was in these three weeks that I've fall in love for your sister and now I can't leave without her." – Sebastian said, looking directly in Helena's eyes, the statement looks really true. Helena had to blink twice to clear her mind about this.

- "It's good to know this, Sebastian…" – Helena sighed in relief with this. – "…But if you harm her in anyway, I'll personally make your life miserable." – Helena visibly shrank on her sit.

- "If you don't mind, guys, I'll go sleep." – Helena turned around and closed her eyes, she didn't want to participate of this conversation. Sometimes she got half-sleep and heard Sebastian and Hayden talking but she didn't too much attention and had come back to sleep.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIAC LOVE**

Helena woke feeling her body a little warm then she expected. When she opened her eyes she saw a set of arms closed on her. Sebastian was hugging her in his sleep, his head lying on her shoulder. When she turned around the sweet smell of his hair hit her nostrils. She tried to get out of him but enclosed more tight on her, his head raising a little, making his face faces her, she looked to him, a truly beauty he was.

Long black eyelashes, pale and flawless skin, pink and plump limps, angular jaw and nose, high cheekbones, smooth and soft hair. He was the perfect type of man that every woman want to have for themselves, but this beauty is not natural at all.

Once more her mind tells to her ignore him and stay far away, since he's not a creature of the human realm. He's a demon and he can even kill her to his own enjoyment.

With these thoughts, she tries again to push him off her. – "Sebastian wake up."

Sebastian opens his eyes, looking to her and smiling. – "Next time if you want to wake me up faster, try to kiss me on the lips, sweetheart." – Helena became red instantly with this.

- "Okay, happy couple let's go…" – Helena glared daggers to her brother and shrugged it off and then he continued. – "…We arrived."

Helena looked to her surrounds; she's now on the same neighborhood where she'd grow up until her father kicked her out five years ago. The place changed nothing.

They stopped in the front of her parent's house, all the three of them got out of the car and goes straight to the door. Suddenly the door opens revealing Helena and Hayden's parents.

- "Hi, mom. Hi, dad!" – Helena said awkwardly.

Their mother was with huge smile on her face; soon she was pushing Helena to a tight and long hug. On the other hand her father don't look happy in see her daughter there. Her mother looked to the side and saw Sebastian standing there, looking with a smile to the little family reunion.

- "My dear, who's this young man on your side?"

There is the hated question for Helena. It'll cause more embarrassment than the brunette thought.

- "He's my… boyfriend!" – Helena said.

**End of Chapter**

**Yes, another character enters in. ****There is his profile:**

**Hayden Carter**

**5'9" (Helena has 5'6")**

**Brown hair and brown eyes**

**In contrast of Helena's quiet behavior, Hayden is a more cheerful and agitated person.**

**In the next chapter I'll explain how Hayden and Helena's parents looks like**

**What you thought about it guys! Plz, reviews! See ya in the next chapter!**

**Azumi Gaiden**


	6. First Kiss

**Thanks for all the people that are accompanying this story so far and the new ones that read the story for the first time and are enjoying it, with the addition of LucyHeartfilia9109,****SebastianMichaelis'Ravyn****and****LittleDarkLady666. And huge hug and kiss for Arcee-chan, that sent to me a review saying this story was the first fanfiction of Kuroshitsuji fandom that she read. I'm so overwhelmed and happy with it.**

**EDIT: Chapter revised of misspelling. If you guys find another ones, let me know.**

**Now let's go to the story.**

**Summary:**The story starts in 3rd September 2010 in New Jersey city and goes flowing. Helena was a lonely person, when was in high school never had started a relationship for being to shy. Now if university and part time job, is almost impossible to her start to date or have fun time. Now with a strange twist in her life, she faces with the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter****6 – First Kiss**

Helena was in the living room with Sebastian, her parents and her brother. Her parents were still stunned with the news that their daughter finally has a boyfriend. Her mother was with a huge grin in her face, obviously in delight with the news, her brother was with frown in his features (maybe with jealousy about his little sister) and her father was with indifference. - _'Like always.'_

- "Sweetheart, can you introduce to us your boyfriend?" – Mrs. Carter asked.

- "Mine name is Sebastian Michaelis, ma'am." – Sebastian replied instead of Helena. He took Mrs. Carter hand and kissed it, like a gentlemen of XIX century. The smile in her mother's face widened.

- "Oh, such refine young man. And from your last name and accent, I presume you aren't American."

- "Mom, please!" – Helena scolded her mother, she was making the situation more embarrassing.

- "No, it's okay, Helena." – Sebastian replied, still looking for Mrs. Carter. – "I'm British, my parents always said to be refine with people, and be even more gentlemen with important persons, like my girlfriend's parents."

- _'What? He was gaining their trusts by compliments? That bastard.'_

- "I approves you two being together. What do you think, my dear?" – She asked to his husband

- "Since he makes her happy, I don't disagree." – He replied without even look to Helena, the brunette already knows that he'll react like that, he doesn't give a damn anyway. Her mother looked to Helena's face and saw her looking to the floor, obviously upset.

- "Well, mom we've rooms reserved in a hotel in downtown, so I think me and Sebastian need to get rest, since the travel was really tiring."

- "Of course, my darling. Sorry for not have rooms for you two, your uncles and some friends had come to pass the festivities with us, we never expected to your brother drag you from New Jersey by himself."

- "No problem, mom. That's why we make the reservations, I know that every year this house come full of people and you aren't expecting me this year."

- "Now that everything is settle, I take both of you to the hotel" – Hayden said, opening the door. On the door, Helena give a huge hug to her mother, her father just looked to her and came back to the living room. Helena looked to the side, even more upset than before. Mrs. Carter put her hands on Helena's shoulders, and squeezed lightly. - "Don't be upset with your father, Helena. He still loves you."

- "I'm not upset anymore mom. I'd get over this a long time ago." – _'What a lie, I'll always be upset…'_

Saying the last byes to her mother, the trio goes to Hayden's car. When Helena was about to open the door, Sebastian appeared and opened it. She looked to him and whispered. - "Don't think that gaining my parents trust any of this make-believe will come true."

- "I was just acting, like you ordered, my Lady." – He finished, giving a quick pec on Helena's cheek, making the girl blush faintly. Shaking herself of the upcoming dizziness, she got inside, Sebastian following behind.

Hayden started the car, saying. – "Give me the coordinates that I'll take you there, Helena."

- "You're full of yourself today, Hayden. Is because of the car?"

- "Of course is because of the car. My girl is awesome."

- "Girl?"

- "Of course, she's so beautiful and responsive." – The brunet patted the steering wheel lovingly, making his sister sighs with his behavior.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIAC LOVE**

Saying their goodbyes, Helena saw her brother departing on his so-called 'girl', than they goes to the lounge-room to check-in.

- "Your name, miss?"

- "Carter."

The receptionist looked to the computer and after retrieve two sets of keys.

- "Thank you!" – Helena took both of the sets, since Sebastian is bringing both of their luggage. They kept in complete silence through all the way to their rooms. When they arrived on her designated room, the brunette turned around, looking to her fake boyfriend.

- "Thank you for not saying to them who you really are and I'm sorry for my family being a little weird…"

Interrupting her speech, the male said flatly, staring at her eyes: - "Is because of your father, neh? That's why you avoid your family." – She stood there speechless, her mouth agape. Looking to the floor, she nodded.

- "Give my bag, I'm tired and I want to sleep." – She said, her hand going to the handle of her suitcase and taking it. He took the bag off her reach.

- "Not until you give to me a goodnight kiss." – He asked, poking his own cheek to prove his point.

- "Why?" – She asked, suspecting of any pranks coming.

- "Is one of my rewards to fake to your family about our relationship." – He turned his face, his cheek facing her. – "More soon you do it, sooner you'll go sleep."

Sighing in defeat, she complied with what he wants. When her lips get closer of his skin, he turns his head. Their lips made contact, bringing a sudden heat flares on her face. Unconsciously, she responds at the kiss boldly, dragging his head and making more pressure of his lips on hers while she was searched for steadiness on the wooden surface of the wall. He bites on her bottom lip, demanding a opening of her mouth to his greedy tongue. Looking to her eyes, he saw that it was half-lidded, looking at his reactions and her cheeks with a red hue staining on it. Breaking the kiss, he saw her lips a little red and swollen and with little bleeding cuts. He smiles at the state. - "Oh, my reward taste a strawberry and the expensive wine, this is how your pure blood tastes to me."

Hearing the words 'pure' and 'blood' make Helena get off of her dazing state. Getting angry, she pulls him of herself, takes her suitcase that was now in the floor and unlocks her room. – "To you I'm only a container of this so called 'pure blood'. Sorry, I'll not give it to you when you wants." – Giving one angrier stare to him, she closed the door hard, making a loud noise.

He stopped to smile, his face turning in a blank façade. Putting his forehead on the wooden surface, he whispered to himself. – "I never expected to you make an easier path for what I wanted. You remind to me so much a person that I'd knew and worked for before, many years ago. But you, your shields and blocks are easier to break than you think, my Lady…"

Smiling about the memory that suddenly resurfaced on his mind, he goes to his room. Throwing his suitcase in a near chair, he leaned on the windowsill, looking to the moon. Suddenly his eyes started to shine red and his dark aura started to show, proving what kind of creature he is. – _'But how hard it's to get, more exciting it will becomes when I've it for myself. I'll have your soul to me, Helena Carter. And I'll enjoy it so much before and after I take it._

**End of Chapter**

**What you think about it, guys? Plz, reviews!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Azumi Gaiden**


	7. Dreaming with the Light

**Oh, guys. I quite time I didn't write anything (college and job are shortening my time) but I hadn't give up on finish this story. Thanks for all the people that are accompanying this story so far and the new ones that read the story for the first time and are enjoying it.**

**EDIT: Chapter revised of misspelling. If you guys find another ones, let me know.**

**Any questions hit my private message box or review box with no fear. ****Now let's go to the story.**

**Summary: **The story starts in 3rd September 2010 in New Jersey city and goes flowing. Helena was a lonely person, when was in high school never had started a relationship for being to shy. Now if university and part time job is almost impossible to her start to date or have fun time. Now with a strange twist in her life, she faces with the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter 7 – Dreaming with the Light**

Helena woke up from her slumber on her warm and comfy bed, the alarm of her cell going off next her ear. Hitting the thing to shut up, she rose against her want to stay in the warm cushions. She hadn't slept well, some kind of weird dreams had get all of her sleep moments, sometimes one of them being too much real for her tastes. Soon the cold and chilling air of the snowy weather hit her warm body, making her shiver a lot. Quickly she took some clothes of her suitcase and goes straight to the bathroom. Arriving there she turned on the shower to make the steam heat up the chilling air of the room. Looking to the mirror she saw her tired face gazing back to her.

Looking at her reflection she seriously considered if she is a pretty woman. Her pale skin in high contrast with her brown locks and eyes. In real, her hair is slight curly but she never liked that way. Her preference about her hair is being flat and long and she never changed that since she was a teenager. But when she got a cut on the locks, she asked hairdresser to cut in stylized ways. Gazing down on her still covered body she saw her B-sized breasts. That was the exactly part she never liked on her body but never want to change (her mother always said that when a woman get pregnant, her breast get huge and heavy, so is good to her have small breast, because they are pert and not uncomfortable), of course she blushed on the sight to hear that but in fact it's true. Looking more down she looked to her wide hips and long sized legs, the brunette was always a tall girl and is very proud of that. – 'At least I don't have to use high heels. I never enjoyed using these murderous things.'

Helena had been noticing more her figure since she started her current job and started to have feelings for Christian, but when her "pet" showed up in his human form on front of her she really started o considerate to be looking more tidy near him (since he's always looking the best in her house). Then she remembered what happened last night.

_Her body flat on the wooden, his warm body rapidly getting closer of her chilling one. In an almost reflex she moved to welcome his warmness, pulling the taller man on the sudden kiss, Sebastian's mouth was glued on her lips, his tongue asking entrance. Soon he presses his body on hers, earning a gasp and her mouth open. His tongue dances on her mouth too much fast for her tastes and then his lips disappears. Opening her eyes she saw him gazing down on her mouth and she feel her lips bruised. It's bleeding._

_"Oh, my reward taste a strawberry and the expensive wine, this is how your pure blood tastes to me." – The words 'pure blood' made her so much angry that she snapped to the demon on her front. - "To you I'm only a container of this so called 'pure blood'. Sorry, I'll not give it to you whenever you wants." – Giving one angrier stare to him, she closed the door hard, making a loud noise._

_Sighing, she goes to her bed and drop herself there, suddenly all the tiredness from her trip hitting her in large waves. Lazily she raises up, put a pajamas and get comfortable under the heavy sheets, sleeping instantly._

The room steamy and warm enough, she goes wash herself. Giving a good attention on her hair, she thinks about her not so well good sleep night. To her seemed that something was touching her but every time she woke up it disappeared. She never believed in divinities being real but since she is living with an unreal presence of a demon, probably angelic presences exist too. Or maybe is another demon coming to disturb her... – "Oh God, Im getting paranoid with all of that stuff."

Finishing the shower, she dresses herself and sits on the bed. Taking her cell she looks at the time. – "8h30 a.m. Damn, I should be still sleeping more. Gazing at the comfy and still warm bed and she didn't resist, slowly she craw back under the cushions and her tired mind is assaulted with dreams.

_Touches… Warm touches… Feather touches on her skin._

_A warm and sweet breath fans above her face. Getting out of her dreams she try to open her eyes but she can't. She turns her head to the side to back away from the breathing but it goes to her neck. Soon she feels softness and a bit of wetness on her neck, panicking she raises her arms and touch what is obviously near her. She feels skin under her fingertips, flawless and soft skin, it above her stops to move, becoming rigid._

_The warmness on her neck disappears but now she was curious about who is in her room (since it seems to be a human being). Helena's other hand joins the one that was on the being near he, traveling through what appears to be hard and toned muscles beneath soft skin…_

_- 'A man on my bed? But how? When? Damn, Sebastian. Get of me! But… but… I need to touch him. Feels so good…' – She smells the man scent, but I not resembled the strawberry one that comes from her 'pet'. It resembled a lighter scent, like lavenders._

_Suddenly what appears to be a head sets itself near her one, on her pillow, its breathing fans on her ear in a faster rhythm than before. Her hands trails north, touching in what appear to be nipples. Flat nipples on a hard muscled chest._

_- ' A man it is, however is not Sebastian…' – Without wanting to, Helena scrapped her nails on the area, making his breath getting faster than before. Her fingertips trailing higher on his skin, touching his collarbone and neck, she tried to feel his face but he didn't let her to. He took her hands and put on his hair, the brunette entwined her fingers on the locks, and they appeared to be neck length size, also rich and volumous. – "Delicate yet ravenous of curiosity are your fingers, Helena." – He said lowly on her ear, his voice is baritone yet pitcher, very sweet to hear. – 'Like that belonged from someone of heaven.' – Her dizzy mind stated._

_Her hands make their way down on his side, feeling the muscles and the protuberant bones under the flawless skin. With her touches she felt his mouth closing in her neck and his body settling down upon hers. She gasped with the sudden warmness and weight above, filling over her chilling skin. His teeth sulked down slowly as the same time she explores his body. Then his hands touched lightly her covered skin from her thighs, making her leg raise and settle on his waist._

_The brunette was frustrated, she wants to open her eyes and see who's there, she wants to open her eyes and finally see but weirdly she can't. Putting herself back on the earlier task, her hands trailed up on his back, his breath getting rapidly, his hands squeezing her thighs, his teeth sulking hard on her neck, hurting her a little. Helena started to panic, maybe is a vampire above her and she can't do nothing to protect herself._

_- "Do not fear, I'm no vampire." – He whispered, she relaxed a little on his grasp, what's wrong and dangerous. She hated how her body reacts from manly yet soft touches (principally when they come from what appears to be from a beautiful man. – 'But waiiiiiit? He can read my thoughts?'_

_Her hands bumped on something, making him groan and grind her hips on hers suddenly, earning a whimper from the woman under him. She trailed the 'thing, feeling it being soft and fluffy, like feathers._

_Feathers?_

_Now really curious, her hands trailed this thing down, feeling it getting large. – 'Oh my God, he has wings? Featherly wings?' – The brunette felt his hands closing on her wrists, making her lose her grip on the thing attached on his back. – "You'll be my downfall, my dear. Making me wish what I cannot have, making me desire for what's forbidden." – Suddenly his body weight and warmness disappears, making her body get cold again. – "We'll be together again, my sweet child." – A kiss on her forehead sealed his words then a warm breeze smelling alike his lavender scent invaded her senses, signaling that his presence, his form simply vanished._

Helena woke with a start, the door of her hotel room knocks. She didn't care about who is, to mesmerized with the vivid dream she had. – _'Who's that man? He'd wings. Maybe is another demon… No, that can't be, it's a dream…'_ – She looked to her side, seeing a pure white feather on the mattress. She blinked once, twice, holding the thing on her thumb and forefinger.

- "Whata hell?"

The door knocked again more louder, making her yelp, then she heard a male voice talking on her door. – "My Lady, we need to talk." – She cringed, her face getting warm because of the thoughts that invaded her brain from last night. Pushing aside the embarrassment and striding to the door, she opened it, revealing the tall figure of her 'pet'. She pushed Sebastian inside sharply, making him sitting down on the couch. She stayed on her feet, in front of him.

- "I never thought you are so eager to see me, my Master." – His smile that he was showing to her make Helena blushes like a teenager. Is not anymore a innocent smile from months ago. They turned to be a more bold and mischievous one. – _'Damn, so enticing… But wait! Get a grip, Helena!'_ – Closing her eyes to focus her mind, she opened them again and put the most serious expression she could must on her currently state. – "I've some questions and I demand answers from you, Sebastian."

- "I'll answer anything you want to know, my Master." – He said, his smile never going off his face.

- "Demons have wings with feathers, Sebastian?" – She asked, holding the one she found on her bed.

His smile suddenly dropped when the words sulked in on his brain, making a distrust face appears. – "Why asking?"

- "Just answer to me, I'm ordering you." – She used her demand tone on him. – "Demons have or haven't feathery wings?"

- "Just the ones that had a direct lineage with the fallen angel." – His voice was cold now, make her fear a little with his intense gaze on her.

- "With white feathers?" – She asked, trying to hide the desperation from her voice.

- "No, the demons have black feathers. However some of the high-level creatures from hell can have white feathers to. But I don't think one of them would waist their precious time with humans."

She sighed in relief but just a little. Is not a demon that she was dreaming with last night, but then what is? – "Angels have white feathers."

- "What?" – She looked at her 'pet', seeing him gaze at her intently.

- "The soldiers of God have white feathers." – He said again. – "Can I know the why from this questioning?"

- "Is for a project I'm working for. An idea hit me and then this idea is from angels and demons so I thought in use on it." – She lied, guarding the feather under her sleeve. – "I found this feather outside when I woke up and walked a little and thought to use this thing on my works. Anyway, putting this aside, let's go have breakfast. I'm hungry and thirsty." – She took his hand suddenly, grabbing the card from the room and pushing him outside from the room. He obliged with her but still was suspicious about this whole questioning. Locking the door, she pushed him for the elevator.

What she didn't saw was the white fluffiness in cat form in the end of the corridor, gazing at her.

But Sebastian saw the white animal in the corner of his eye and glared coldly to it. The electric-bluish eyes from the cat gazed at him at the same fierce. Then the cat turned around and disappeared somewhere.

Sebastian gazed to the opening door of elevator and get inside, he suddenly getting angrier but hiding it. – _'So now you're here to claim the price? Sorry, this one is already mine.'_

**End of Chapter**

**So what do you think this person is?**

**Oh this drama, what do you think that will happen, guys?**

**Reviews, please!**

**Azumi-chan**


	8. Revelations

**Hello guys, a month without writing anything and I'm coming back with full force, trying for once and all to work in this fanfic in well it deserves. I didn't write nothing because I was on vacation and I because of my cosplay and the anime convention I participated (so I was kinda busy). If anyone wants to see, visit my deviantart (all the photos was there) (the link was on my profile).**

**And about the reviews of Sesshysauce57, FireFlies Twinkle and Ginga no Yousei: The white cat is not Ash, don't worry, is another person and I think you will be kind in shock to discover who is (I hope so).**

**EDIT: Chapter revised of misspelling. If you guys find another ones, let me know.**

**P.S.: I need urgently a Beta Reader to my stories, since I'm receiving a lot of reviews about the misspells. Someone that has English as native language or is very good at it and I interested on be Beta, please PM me.**

**-Summary: **The story starts in 3rd September 2010 in New Jersey city and goes flowing. Helena was a lonely person, when was in high school never had started a relationship for being to shy. Now if university and part time job is almost impossible to her start to date or have fun time. Now with a strange twist in her life, she faces with the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter 8 – Revelations**

Inside the elevator, Helena's mind processed all the things that happened on her dreams. The strange man, that appeared above her. His touches on her skin and his voice on her ear seemed very realistic. Then she remembered his wings.

An angel. She dreamed about an angel. Above all the things she dreamed about an angel touching her in a way that such beings are incapacitated to feel. _Sexual desire. Lust. _And she felt disgust about thinking like that with (as it is described in the books) a pure form.

Maybe this story of demons started to affect her mind too much. She's still trying to understand why she's accepting without thinking twice of demons being real and let an exemplar of this being live so close to her. – 'Maybe because I can't fight against a demon. I'm an human, a simple mortal without powers to fights back the immortal. But I'll not give up of my life, of my will without putting a good fight. Oh no, I'll not be easy on him…'

Then, if her assumptions are correctly, angels probably exists too, since of their arch-enemies is right on her front, right?

She passed her hands on her hair, sighing deeply.

- "Are you alright, my Lady?" – Helena raised her head, looking at the red gaze looming at her.

- "No, I'm fine." – She looked fitted his face, his handsome features masking well his true nature. His gaze is fierce every time he looked at her brownish gaze, making the brunette break the gaze and looks away in a attempt to hide her faint blushing.

- "Are you sure?" – He got closer, Helena sensing his body heat in contact with the exposed skin of her arms despite the little space between them. – "You don't seem to be alright." – Gently he took her face on his hands, making her look directly at him again.

- "Yeah. Seriously, I am alright." – His hands are soft and warm giving her a sense of security (what's ironic, since how can someone be safe in a demon's presence.)

- "You're lying to me, I can sense it." – Her eyes widened, she can't even lie to this person in front of her…

- "Are you reading my mind without my permission?" – She glared at him.

- "No, I'm reading your body language. This is transmitting, to me, that you're disturbed with something… But I'll know something that you cheer you a little." – In a rapid movement, he pushed her head on his chest and hugged her body, making them get in contact. She squirmed on his grasp, not liking in the slightest this. – "Stop to move and enjoy it." – Ceasing her squirming, she breathed deeply and let his heat give her mind peace. Unconsciously, she hooked her arms on his lean waist and nuzzled her face on his clothed chest.

What troubles her even more that he can make her get calm, making her reciprocate his tender gestures. If these tender gestures are real or just faking she doesn't know. But the question is why she is so responsive to him? – 'Because he's dangerous. And it mixed with him being gorgeous, had a lean yet muscled body (from what she saw previously and from what she's feeling right now) and his refined behavior.' – A inner voice said.

And she had to admit, he's so _damn_ good.

Sometimes she had the forbidden thoughts of how is to feel him touching her in more _other_ ways. More than only tender gestures.

_To feel once more his lips on hers, to taste the forbidden fruit that is this demon, at least for her._

Crap, now she's day-dreaming, like a damn teenager.

But she can't reveal or show that he's affecting her in these kinds of subjects, this is a thing he can use against her sometime in the future.

Now she understands the true meaning of temptation. And she doesn't know for how long she'll resist.

But she has to, for her sake, mind and body.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Sebastian's face seemed serene on outside but on inside his thoughts are creating a storm in his mind. The appearance of the white cat just mean one thing: He couldn't accomplish in one of the orders from his dominator master, this failure will only complicate in the soul he is cultivating for a long time. Like he does to every soul he wants to eat.

But this soul is not for him, her soul belongs to someone else, and this person is using him to achieve her.

Then he asks to himself: Why waiting so long to take and eat it?

_- "Because I want like that, the taste will be sweeter and more will satisfy me for a long period of time. In _many _ways." – _He remembered what his master said. His master promised that will give a generous piece of her soul to Sebastian.

Anyway, the presence a certain angel is quite normal, since his master is quite ravenous and enticing about Helena and had make a show to not let anyone touch her in any ways. The Lord of Light sent a body guard to protect her soul but he made the precautions to take this obstacle from his path**. **Yet the obstacle lives and once more he'd to deal with. – 'What have in your soul to make an angel to protect and a demon to want you so bad?'

He looked at said young woman and saw her troubled behavior. He asked why she's like that but she refused to tell. Then an idea occurred on his mind, something innocent and at the same time it's kind of stirs certain desires. He knows very well that his appearance pleases Helena to no end and the male uses this at his benefit.

He took her head in his hands and made the woman look at his eyes again. Seeing the effect of his tender gestures, he pushed her head on his chest and hugged her, forcing her to accept him. Soon she stopped to squirming and relaxed on his grasp. Her scent of roses made him remember of the kiss last night, which tasted one of his preferred fruits mixed with the unique taste of her blood. This appetizer taken by force on hers quieted some stirring needs on Sebastian's body. She's prohibited to him, for him she is only business until his master can claim his prize and give the back-haired man his prize.

Yet this forbidden taste is so _damn_ good that he couldn't resist and take a little for himself.

Now he tastes the true meaning of temptation for the second time. And he doesn't know for how long he'll resist.

But he has to, for the sake of his orders and after, his prize. Like before.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

The doors of the elevator opened, Helena instantly got off the lose grasp of Sebastian and stormed to the restaurant of the hotel. The smell of bread, juice and fresh fruits among other types of food invaded her nostrils, making her stomach rumble loud, she is so ravenous. Taking everything in her reach and putting on a plate, she sits down on an empty table and starts to eat.

- "You're quite hungry, my Lady." – Sebastian stated the obvious. She gasped, almost inhaling the juice that she was drinking because of his sudden appearance.

- "A-are you on my side the entire time while I was taking the food?"

- "Yes, even in the part you literally attacked the food." – She blushed, imagining him seeing her doing that and mocking after. Sighing, she said between swallows of juice.

- "I eat like a lot since I was a little girl, now I'm only eating like that because I didn't eat last night." – His gaze never leave her eyes while she was saying, making her blush and curse herself for even react like that. She chewed and swallowed the food in silent, enjoying the minutes passing by. She eyed his static form there, always smiling yet not touching any food. – "Why are you not eating? You must be quite ravenous now."

- "I eat the food humans eat, yet this type of food don't satiate my hunger." – She stopped to eat, another question on the tip of her tongue. She probably will regret to ask this but her curiosity get best from her sense of security.

- "What kind of food you eat?"

- "Souls."

She instantly released her fork, her eyes widening at his answer, then he continued. – "I eat souls that are full of sadness, sorrow and evilness. But the most tasteful are the ones that still being pure even living with the darkness. Eating these types of souls satiates me for years." - He whispered the final sentence.

Her hunger dissipated with this conversation, making her fully realize (again) the kind of being she is living with. Rising from the chair, she said. – "I'm finished. Now I'll go back to my room and change myself, so we can have a tour on the city. Be ready in an hour." – Walking in a rapid pace, she neared the glass-like doors of the restaurant. Once out, she ran to the elevator. When she got on the floor and entered on the room, she released the breath she was holding.

- 'Don't panic, Helena. Keep calm and collected, like you was months ago. You can deal with him for more time.' – Repeating the mantra on her head, she goes to the bathroom and makes her routine. An hour later, she got out of her room and there is Sebastian waiting, dressing heavily because of the winter but still looking gorgeous.

The tour on the city consists in shopping on malls, stores and markets, among other things. – "That will keeps, at least, my stomach quiet.' – The brunette thought while carrying her pack of junk foods and soda on her arms. Claiming being tired, the brunette retired to her room, waving a goodbye to Sebastian. Once he sensed the brunette concentrated enough on her night routine, he said out loud.

- "I'm wondering until when you will keep yourself in the shadows, following my mistress's every step since she entered this city." - A man appeared on Sebastian's view. The blue eyes of the stranger leering back at the black-haired male.

- "It's my duty to keep her safe of beings like you, so probably we would meet sometime in this life, demon." – The concealed anger appearing on his baritone voice.

- "I thought my skills could kill you that time years ago but obviously I was wrong." – Sebastian looked at the male on the far end of the hall, his vivid blue eyes framed by golden locks of hair. He's lean but he knows that in this body have muscles that could crush people without sweating (proved by Sebastian when he fought against this very man). The aura he's slowly emanating giving in his true nature. – "You clearly are sneaky, angel."

- "Maybe you getting a little rusty, Sebastian. After all, working for that human boy centuries ago made you lose your touch, making you a little human." – The blonde smiled mockingly to the black-haired, picking up clearly the anger flaring on Sebastian's aura.

- "Honestly I never thought your Lord would make you to be in such position to protect Helena. A low rank angel like you protecting her soul from evil is almost laughable. But probably the bonds you've with her made you stronger than a simple guardian." – The blonde stiffened a little with the words. Sebastian had hit something that made the angel tense. – "A very smart move from your superiors. However you're having feelings that you aren't suppose to feel. This will be even worse since you have these types of bonds with my mistress, making lose your wings and go straight to hell." – The angel clenched his teeth together, his anger sipping in waves on his aura. Because the demon is so damn right. Then Sebastian continued his rant in a serious tone.

- "An angel that feels lust, desire or love in sexual ways towards a human is forbidden and the punishment is lose the high rank you gained during these years, even in the worst, become a mortal. However, in your case, an angel that currently is a sibling by blood, of said human and has sexual urges for the mortal is more sinful, the punishment is going to hell and will be suffering in eternal disgrace. Am I right, Hayden?

**End of Chapter**

**Wow, this is getting very interesting. Even I'm interested in what my (diabolic) mind is creating. MUHAAAA**

**Kidding.**

**And how you guys think of Helena's brother being an angel? Is interesting?**

**Reviews, please!**

**Azumi-chan**


	9. Jealousy (Desire)

**HELLO, MINNA-SAN!**

**I think the last time I posted was almost a year ago. My sudden disappearance have one name, is called graduation. This past months I recollected all my strengh, patience and free time to work on the projects of this year (since this is my last year of college), but now, since this I finished, I've free time to work on the fanfics I stopped. Also I'm rewriting one of my fanfictions. XDDDD**

**Also I would thanks to the people that PM'ed me to continue this particular story. Thank you for the support.**

**P.S.: I need urgently a Beta Reader to my stories, since I'm receiving a lot of reviews about the misspells. Someone that has English as native language or is very good at it and I interested on be Beta, please PM me.**

**Alert: The lyrics I put are from the music "El Tango de Roxanne", from the movie Moulin Rouge (I put it in the auto-loop while writing this chapter. Got me a lovely inspiration this. XD).**

**Alert 2: Will have a little yaoi (BOYxBOY) interaction on this particular chapter (maybe in another ones) and limes, so no flaming, please :D **

**-Summary: **The story starts in 3rd September 2010 in New Jersey city and goes flowing. Helena was a lonely person, when was in high school never had started a relationship for being to shy. Now if university and part time job is almost impossible to her start to date or have fun time. Now with a strange twist in her life, she faces with the most beautiful person that she ever had seen, curling in her lap.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, the OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter 9 – Jealousy (Desire)**

When his name was said by the demon in his very front, waves of hate and angry floated from the pale being. – "Keep your voice down, creature of darkness. I don't want her to hear our conversation."

- "Of course you don't want. If she see and knows what you really are, she'll be afraid and demand you to never come near." – Sebastian grinned, seeing the how he can distress the other with his words. The angel on his front was so entertaining while teased.

- "Shut your mouth, filthy beast"

- "After you change your form. This light you emit disturbs my sensitive retina and your smell is exquisite in weird ways." – The demon put a hand on his face, showing his point.

- "What? Can't stand clean smells?" – A smile appears on his face, taunting the raven male. – "Of course you can't. Monsters just can stand the stench of another monsters."

Sighing, Sebastian closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. This angers the angel even more. – "You're making me waste my precious time, Hayden, just be straight to the point and speak what you want to with me. And once again, change your form to the human one. Your sister can feel your presence if you continue like this.

Clenching his fists, Hayden tries to control his anger, what is quite a challenge. He never was to be one with great span of patience. Taking a deep breath, he commands to change himself, his wings turning in bright sparkles, disappearing like brilliant dust. His hair got darker, resembling the chocolate brown color that is so much alike Helena and his skin got shades tanner.

- "Better for your stupid nose, beast?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. – "Yes. Much, much better. Now where were we?"

- "What I want is simple. I want you to leave my sister alone and get the hell out of her life."

- "I will not."

- "Yes, you will."

- "Once I'll not. SO then you will have to try another method."

- I can make her hate you."

- By what pretense will you reach this?"

- "Show your true colors, what you're truly. A demon."

Hearing what the angel said, with such convincement made the demon start to laughs hard. Soon after he is clutching at his stomach, a tear or two of mirth appearing on the corner of his eyes. This makes Hayden's temper flares one again.

- "What are you laughing at?"

- "At your foolishness. You have such a simple and innocent mind at this aspect that amuses me deeply.

Hayden felt his face get warm, rage and embarrassment flowing through himself. The demon is joking with him, thinking he's superior.

He reached his limit.

Fastly, he throws himself at Sebastian, pushing the other against a wall. With his own body, Hayden holds the other against it. His hands on the raven's shoulders, squeezing it hard. - **"Don't underestimate me, demon. I can make your filthy presence burns into ashes. Destroy your very soul until nothing. I'll truly end your existence within this realm and another."**

_Jealousy_

_Will drive you_

_Will drive you_

_Will drive you_

_**Mad!**_

- "I see that in your human form you still have the strength of an immortal. Interesting…"

- "Get serious, demon. I'm not playing, I'll really kill you."

- "You know, your beloved sister already knows that I'm demon. She didn't panicked when I'd tell this piece of information." – He sighed deeply, the grin on his face widening. – Oh yes, I remember when I turned myself from cat to my human form in her bathtub. The sight was priceless. Also was priceless the sight of her wet, naked body in that bubbly water. So, so inviting."

Images of Helena in the state that Sebastian described make itself present on his mind. A hot sensation burns on his body, making his eyes unfocused and the grip on the demon loses a little.

Hayden is in love for his sister, this fact he realized to late and tried to hide it at the best he could. Besides, he's an angel and she's a mortal. He needs protect her, not desire her body and her love to himself… He felt himself harden just to picture her like it was described. But how we wish to have her curvy figure against his angular shape, to feel her taste, her tongue dancing against his…

- "Getting a little frisky down there, my friend?"

Hayden shook his head to the reality, looking down, at what Sebastian mentioned. The brunet blushed at the 'junior's' state. – "I wonder how much you desire her just get in this state while fantasized about your sister." – Sebastian hands traveled form the other's arms to the brunet's waist.

- "You wish, demon." – Hayden feels been pulled by the other man, his hands now in each side of Sebastian's head to balance himself. His clothed chest is touching the other but he made the possible to not touch the lower part of his body onto the demon. – "What are you doing?"

- "Trying to relieve some of the tension of yours, mainly the one below your waist." – Sebastian's hands traveled to the angel's hips and goes down further. The younger male gasped, heat born on his abdomen and travels south. Then the others hands goes to the brunet's ass, bringing the angel's hips against the demon's. Hayden gritted his teeth, restraining himself to not moan out.

- "What are you doing?" – The angel in disguise is panting, his cheeks a light pink, lips parted. A pretty visage for a demon like Sebastian himself. The raven male grinds his hips on the other, feeling the brunet's hands taking hold on his shoulders.

- "You know, creature of light, I always wondered how is to have sex with an angel. I think it would be sweet and tender, also powerful. To creatures of the opposite, good and evil, merging in one to feel the nirvana and the ultimate sin of carnal pleasure." – Sebastian turned around, now pressing Hayden in the wall with his own body, resuming the grinding. – "Of course I love to bask in the heat of an woman but to be inside a man, that I should say, is tighter than a girl, is so good."

- "Stop to say such dirty things, demon." – Sebastian made a particular thrust, making Hayden bite his lip hard to prevent himself to voice his pleasure. The raven-haired enclosed his lips on the bleeding of the another, sucking on the plump appendage. Taking advantage of that, he groped the angel's ass, making the other gasp for his tongue his tongue enters the other's mouth and prove the taste.

The combination of Sebastian grinding hips and the wet appendage inside his mouth made the heat pools very lower, sending electric pleasurable shocks direct on his lower abs, his member engorging and making itself standing. This makes him extremely embarrassed, also the thought of kissing a demon (that in deep of Hayden's mind, he admitted that tasted really good) very exciting.

He really tried to not give in, to not enjoy this. That is wrong, against his laws of light and the innocent love he has for his sister… But the demon is such a tease, pressing and caressing all the right spots. Hayden need love, even is through the carnal pleasure and the heat of his mortal enemy that, right now, is so deliciously pressed against him, warm and lean.

He can't resist.

On the other hand, the raven-haired male internally smiled at this little victory of his, moans, grunts and gasps spilling from the brunet's mouth, the grinding of Hayden's hips as response of his thrusts makes lust appears on his bloodstream and need on his mind. Deep inside Sebastian wished to experiment what is to have sex with an angel, to see if with the celestial being things will be different and more enjoyable.

Also, he saw an unexpected yet pleasant visitor there, watching the whole ordeal happening. Her mouth open, cheeks slight flushed and the scene that unfolded at her now very wide eyes.

And then she looked at his eyes, caught him gazing at her, her cheeks getting even redder under his scrutiny. So then he smiled at her, his hand that was at her view, descending slowly on Hayden's body, after reaching and squeezing the brunet's ass. It earned a gasp followed by a low moan from the man on his arms and the woman there biting her lip, hard.

Now he got his chance.

- "So, my angel, do you want to relieve yourself? Decide fast because I'm feeling very generous right now."

- "Yes, please, do it!"

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light _

_Walk the streets for money _

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right._

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

A loud bang on the wall near the room makes Helena jump high on her chair, which interrupted her reading. Thinking that it was her imagination playing tricks, she resumed her reading. Five minutes later, the bang make itself present, making her snap her neck fast, to see or hear the source. Thinking that something is happening outside, she walks silent to the door, turning off the light to prevent her of being seen. Finally, she reached the wooden surface; also slowly she opened it, soon the light of outside bathing poorly of luminosity her room.

The light on the corridor was on low, some lamps here and there on, and the main source of light coming from an adjacent corridor. Looking at the side, the saw a strange moving shadow, muffled sounds and rustling clothes coming from there. Instantly, she feels her face heating up, thinking that probably a couple is making out on the very corridor. Getting her wits and (trying to) put an angry façade, she walked slowly to the corner, her stunt consisting in scare the couple from there. When she reached the limit of the corner, the brunette moved her face to spy what is occurring and move to attack.

However she wasn't prepared at what the visage showed to her. Not even in a million of years.

_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. _

_Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night._

In fact, two men making out in the corridor was really a surprise to her, but she really didn't wish to known one of them that were there.

But nothing you wish will come true.

Her heart stopped at first at the shocking revelation, to see her make-it-believe boyfriend getting all hot over another man. She felt her heart sank inside, trying to understand what is happening with herself. So she got a look, paying attention at the other man that was moaning aloud. She furrowed her eyebrows, the man to her familiar. Soon she recognized as…

- "Brother?" – She said, her heart halting and after pumping faster blood, soon her hand flying to her mouth, fearing that the men heard her.

Said brother was with his face latched on Sebastian's neck, probably kissing and sucking. Then she looked at the raven-haired male's expression. He is enjoying it, a smile plastered on his face, his breathing slight faster. After she looked that both of them are moving their hips, truth to be told, grinding in each other and seeking the friction for their pleasure.

Helena should be disgusted, make a move and break them apart, scowl her brother and punch Sebastian in take advantage of her family. However, she has realized that she have no damn right to do it, after all, her brother is grow up man and the demon isn't really her boyfriend. She just should let them be and walk away.

But despite the disgust and shock, her curiosity and evil side is telling her to stay and see what will happen next, and stop with they fun in the climax of it, make a scandal is put an end with this lie. – 'Here, I got my chance. Now I just need to show myself in the right moment, accuse them of betrayal, and I'll be free.'

Then, she waited.

Her eyes once again focused to Sebastian's face, soon caught that the said male was looking back at her, his eyes in a dark and deep red, predatory and hungry. She got even hotter under that gaze, like it is working his lust upon her. She broke the contact, prevent to fall herself under the spell.

Seconds later, she returned to look at them, Sebastian still gazing at her. So them she saw movement, in fact, the demon's hand descending slowly on Hayden's back, after reaching his ass and squeezing it. She heard her brother gasp and after giving a moan. Her fists clenched at her side, biting her lip to prevent herself to scream to get the hands of her brother.

Then, Sebastian's spoke.

- "So, my angel, do you want to relieve yourself? Decide fast because I'm feeling very generous right now."

She felt her lip burst at the abusing of her teeth on the appendage, blood running down on her chin. – 'How dare he call my brother like that?' – She felt a pang of jealousy inside, the sweet nickname used making her anger. – 'He should be calling **me** like that, not… him.'

So then, Hayden moaned his sentence. - "Yes, please, do it!" – In fast steps, Sebastian grabbed the other male by the waist, dragging them both inside of his room, the door banged on its frame but not closed at it end, making it has a slight open space. Curiosity in to see it and her new found jealousy driving her to go inside. She walked in fast steps, quickly going inside and closing the door smoothly. The moan and gasps driving her further inside the place, scattered clothes on the path, the door of the bedroom as also like the front door, slightly open. She goes there, fishing from the floor a white shirt, form the fragrance that it exhaled as the same as Sebastian. So then, she observed what is happening inside.

_His eyes upon your face _

_His hand upon your hand _

The men were in the bed, exchanging hot and sloppy kisses. Hayden was only wearing his boxes (that conveniently are white), his sun-tanned skin looking like gold under the yellow light of the lamps. He was straddling the other's waist, his lips, that was locked on the other now is making a path on Sebastian's neck. Suddenly Sebastian gasped, reacting at a suddenly bite from her brother.

- "And I thought I would lead from here, angel." – The raven-haired smiled, on his voice could hear the underlines of huskiness, the desire showing there. It make Helena's body tingles in ways that made her hold her breath to just hear it more clear.

- "You thought wrong. I'm far from the innocent you think I am." – He bite the other's bottom lip, sucking it inside his mouth and after releasing it. Hayden sticks out his tongue, it licking slowly at the white column of the other's male throat, his hands caressing the pale and very much naked skin of the taller man. Sebastian turned his head around, giving more space to Hayden abuse, also his face giving site to Helena look at it.

_His lips caress your skin _

_It's more than I can stand_

Her mouth had gone dry, teeth biting on her lip and fists once again clenching, nails biting her palms. Should be her giving him pleasure, making him wriggle like that. However something very, very deep, in the darkest corner of herself makes her excited while looking at the display on her front. It kept her to look and don't miss nothing.

Hayden's lips descended to Sebastian's dusk rose nipples, with his mouth in one and his hand on another, making it pebble hard and get a dark rose color, after he goes down to the navel, his tongue dipping there, then his teeth bite provokingly at the skin below it. Her brother's hands gripped the rim of the raven-haired's male, pulling it down with the boxers.

The sight made Helena blush, which also she could see her brother flush even more. Emitting a growl, Hayden's lips descended on the angry red and hard member. His tongue circling the very tip, after it licking up and down on the underside of it. So then the reddened lips enclosed on it, sucking while his hand pumped the rest he couldn't fit on his mouth. Sebastian gasped at the sudden heat.

- "My my, so eager, aren't we?"

The brunet released the member from his mouth, still pumping slowly at it. His smile, devil like while he looked at the man under. – "You started, now bare with it." – And then his mouth returned at the early task.

_Roxanne_

_Why does my heart cry? _

Helena closed her eyes, despite the sinful sight (which some kind of woman would kill to see), she felt disgusted, betrayed and the sudden hunger to beat something. She buried her head on the shirt she was still holding, trying to prevent to look at what is happening a few feet from where she is.

- 'Why I'm still waiting? Why I don't move and do something? Why I keep myself quiet? And more importantly, why I'm so jealous of this?' – The answer of these questions she didn't know.

_Roxanne_

_Feelings I can't fight_

She heard Sebastian make a series of groans, the rustling of the sheets and flesh on flesh making the young woman raise her head. Her eyes widened even more, her hand flying to her mouth at the visage.

Her little brother was there, one hands gripping hard at a pale thigh of the taller man, his head going all the way in Sebastian's cock. Then he hummed, making the other male, thrusts up his hips unconsciously.

_You're free to leave me_

_But just don't deceive me _

Helena couldn't stand it anymore.

She ran from there, the front door of Sebastian's room slamming loudly in the wall while she passed from it. Reaching her room, she locked the door, and after go straight to the bathroom. So then she cried.

_And please _

_Believe me when I say _

_I love you_

Cried for being stupid, for innocently think that a demon like Sebastian would just give his full attention to a poor human like her. Cried to get all hot and wet over at the betrayal's of themShe cried at the sudden jealousy that born on her heart and also she cried for not prevent her feelings to grow.

- "I love him. Damn, I'd fall in love for a demon."

_Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer? _

_Me dejaste...me dejaste como una paloma _

_El alma se me fue; se me fue el corazon _

_Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer _

_Que no te vendas, Roxanne_

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

In mist of the lust on his mind, Sebastian heard the door slamming meters away from where he is. He le it slide, now giving attention at the wet heat enveloped on his excited flesh. He placed his hand on the soft brown locks, making the brunet to stop his actions. - "Stop it, my angel. Or I can't give to you what you want."

Said male raised himself, licking his lips and staring at the other with lust and anger, then the brunet descend for a kiss, Sebastian responded at it. After he turned the other, making himself at top. The demon took both of the angel's legs, spreading it wide while he put his dick in the other's entrance.

However he felt a smile, and a crying coming from somewhere. It was very low but he could hear it. Despite the hardness between his legs, the lust running on his veins and the wanton and willing person under, he felt disgusted. He doesn't want to continue that. Sighing, he got to the side, raising himself and looking for his pants. The brunet in question looked confused.

- "Why stopped?"

The demon put his pants, closing it only, after he searched for his shirt. - "Because you aren't the one I want."

- "So why you started it?" – Hayden got closer, one of his hands roaming on the naked torso of the raven-haired. However Sebastian gripped hard on it, his other hand flying to Hayden's neck in a vice like grip.

- "To show at you how tainted you are. You would have sex to anyone that will be in the mood to get it. You're just filthy as I am, Hayden." – Without a second glance, he got out of the bedroom, resuming his search for the shirt.

_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. _

_Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night._

Sebastian looked at his front, seeing the door open ajar. Frowning he walked to close it but and smell, despite being thin, caught his attention. Looking down he saw a red dot on the floor, crouching he touched in it and after licked the red liquid that is on his finger.

It is blood. A blood that tasted delicious and he recognized instantly. – "Helena!"

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight_

He ran to her room, fearing that the girl got hurt or is in danger. With his powers, he unlocked the door and closed it slowly to not alarm possible threats of his arrival. So then, heard sounds coming from the bathroom, kind like moans. Walking straight to it, he unlocked the door.

The site which he sees caught him totally unprepared. As also make his heat come back in full force.

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS = DEMONIC LOVE**

Helena stopped to crying, sobs appearing here and there. Looking at her hands, she sees that she is still holding in her hands the white shirt of the demon. Drying her eyes, she breathed deep on the fabric, the scent deeper now. It makes the forgotten ache between her legs to come back, starting to throb and demand her attention. - "Damn, now his scent is making me lust. Damn you to be so exciting. Hell, fuck it." – Ignoring the consequences, she abandoned the caution and give herself to her body needs.

Sitting down on the bathroom floor, she closed her eyes and let herself feel. Her hands descended slowly on her body, passing on her neck and after collarbones. She opened all the buttons of her pajama shirt, her hands going straight to her breasts. Fingers going under her bra, she kneed and massaged her mounds.

Low moans come out of her lips when she teased her nipples with her fingers, pinching and pulling it. After, one of her hands goes south, nails ranking lightly on her now sensitive skin. Legs opening and spreading while her hand teased the skin of her hip. Giving a sharp tug while digging her nail on the skin make her moan slight louder.

So then, her hand descended, to where the ache is becoming unbearable. Pulling a little at the rim of her shorts and panties, (which made it ride low on her hips), she touched her clit and rubbed. It earned a loud gasp and a thrust up of her hips. Two of her fingers teased her entrance, the wetness there providing a smooth enter of her dry fingers on her tight passage. Her hips thrusted against her fingers, making her bring an end to her needs.

_You're free to leave me_

_But just don't deceive me _

- "Well, this is really exciting and hot when you move like that, master." - The brunette opened her eyes, her movements stopping instantly when she heard that voice. Looking to the side, she saw Sebastian there, naked from the waist up, his pants almost falling from his hips, his hair messy, spiked in every direction. He is casually leaning at the doorframe, his arms crossed on his torso, which pronounced the muscles of his chest and biceps. A very enticing visage, which make the ache between her legs pulse with need.

The only thing she could think is that she was busted while pleasing herself. And also using the very man at her front as material for her fantasies. - "Fuck."

- "I think that it you was doing before you saw me, but please, ignore my presence and continue." – He smiled at her, talking so calm and collected like that.

Her hands fled from the spot she was touching instantly, recollecting herself from the floor. Embarrassment and anger mingling on her features. – "How dare you to enter my room and disrupt my privacy without my consent?"

- "It was for a good cause, master. I never dreamed of seeing you in this state, now I can fantasy about it." – He grinned at her, which made her anger gain over her mind. Walking straight to the male, she raised her hand slap him, however the other's grips stopped her hand. He smelled her fingers.

– "Do you know that you still have your own juice on your fingers?" – Without waiting for an answer, he closed his mouth on said appendages, she flushed all over, her mouth opening to release a whimper. Sebastian's tongue, danced on her fingers, after sucking on them. With an audible plop, he released them, smiling at the young woman. – "By the way, you taste delicious."

The raven-haired's hands goes to the brunette's body, dancing on her skin. She bites her abused lip hard to prevent moans to slip out. At it, once again, she draws blood of it. Sebastian smells the blood, he halts his movements, and Helena sees his eyes looking with hunger at her.

Blood.

The smell of her virgin blood. The demon's snap point.

He pushed her to the tiled wall, the cold from it and after the hot and taut body pressing against hers making the woman gasp, chance which Sebastian used to kiss her deeply. His tongue entered in, entwining with hers, asking to dance with him, she complied. After he sucked inside his mouth, sucking more blood of out it. Helena heard him groan at the taste.

He released her lips, his hands taking hers and placing it on his neck. She felt the pulsing there, kind of fast under his pale skin. – "Helena, touch me just like you're touching yourself before. And not need to be soft and delicate, I'll not be hurt."- She tried to move her hands but he still held it where he placed. She looked questioningly at him. – "Also… can I touch you too?" – The woman nodded, her heart pumping faster against her ribcage.

Words said, his hands traveled through her arms, reaching her neck. She started to move on his skin, her finger pads feeling the softness from it. In mist of it she observed that he's mimicking her touches. Her hands traveled to his broad shoulders, squeezing it. He done the same, as also he pushed the fabric of her shirt aside, revealing her shoulders to his hungry eyes.

Lowering her hands Helena reach to his taut chest, his pale peach nipples calling her attention. Inside her, she always wondered if men are sensitive in this part of the body, in the same way a woman is. So then her hands squeezed the taut flesh there. Said male pulled her bra down, looking at the two pert globes of flesh, his long fingers enclosed on it, she moaned at the contact. Her fingers pinched his nipples, tugging on it, she heard him groan, his movements on her chest ceasing and after continuing more forceful. It makes her movements stop. – "Sebastian, ah."

- "Continue, my master, please." - At his words, Helena took off his hands from her chest, her hands at his sides, bringing his body closer. Her mouth closed on one of his nipples, tongue and teeth twisting, tugging and rubbing. His hands gripped her hips, thumbs caressing the skin in slow motions.

Her free hand descends on his abs, feeling the lean muscle there, then she raked her fingers there, He released a grunt, his head falling on her shoulder, his mouth planted on her neck and sucking on the skin. One of his hands ran into one of her thighs, raising her leg and holding it on his waist.

Then the hand of the brunette that was on his abs reached, the rim of his pants. She stopped her movements, her embarrassment and inexperience fearing her to do the wrong moves. Sebastian, dislodged from her neck, his forehead touching her own, his eyes a deep burgundy, looking strait at her brownish ones. – "Why stopped?"

- "I do-don't know how it wo-works properly. I mean, I know how to move however I don't know I'm doing right or wrong."

- "Just look at my face." – She looked confused at his statement. – "Look at my face, I'll express to you, So you'll see if is good or not. But I think it will be good."

- "Okay." – She unbuttoned his pants, reaching inside and touching cautiously the engorged and hot flesh. Sebastian hissed, her fingers cold at the touch. His free hand, traveled to where hers was, making she close her fingers on it and pump slowly. She followed his movements.

Taking his free hand with her free one, she pulled it to her groin, pressing his hand on it. Then his hand got inside her panties, fingers searching and finding her clit. Sebastian rubbed it, making the brunette gasp, it make her fist hard his member, which earned a hiss from the male. His fingers pinched and tugged on this while she started to pump faster hot cock on her hand, her fingernails teasing the small slit at the top of it. She moaned at his ministrations while he grunted at each time his tip was teased.

Despite all the lust and pleasure running into her body, Helena pried herself to open her eyes and look at the face that is very near hers. The site almost made her come.

His eyes are barely open, the dark red of his iris, his long and dark eyelashes almost hiding the view of the burgundy color. Some of his bangs are plastered on his face, drops of sweat borning on his temples and after running down into his nose, cheeks and neck. His cheeks and nose showed dark pink hues, his lips slight opened, red and plump from the kiss they shared. Helena saw his tongue coming out and licking his dry lips, making her hotter than before; this drives her to pump faster on the hard and hot flesh on her hand, his hips thrusted against her movements. - "Yes, my master, like that."

- "Stop to… Ah… tease me! Please, Sebastian… AH!" – Attending at her whishes, he plunged to fingers inside her womanhood, her juices making it painless despite his fingers being long and my passage being tight from the woman never being touched by a man. Helena bucked against it, moans and cries spilling from her mouth. Her fingers once again dance on his tip, feeling it is slight wet. She smeared it on his flesh, making it easier to pump on the skin. They both together work in each other to bring pleasure, a mock of the act of sex but at the same satisfying.

- "Sebastian, I'll gonna…" – Helena fisted her hand on his hair, her mouth latching his while she felt his fingers pump faster than before. Her leg on his waist curled and make him press his body against herself. The brunette moaned against his mouth, after he released her mouth, lips latching at the junction of her shoulder with her neck, biting hard on the flesh. In consequence of that, she screamed, desire pumping on her veins and numbing her pain. She pumped faster on his member, hearing his crescendo of groans until the fingers of his free hand bite hard on her thigh, his orgasm spurring out, splattering on his abs and on her hand.

_And please _

_Believe me when I say _

_I love you_

Sebastian reclined against her body, his hand leaving her passage while hers released his now flaccid member. Her legs couldn't hold herself at her feet anymore, making them both slide in the wall and stop on the floor. He placed his hands on the floor, preventing his weight to rely entirely on her.

She moved her hands, one going into his head and the other to his back. When she tangled her fingers on the black strands, she felt something furry on the top of it. Looking at it she saw the pair of fluffy, black and feline ears, after spotted an also black tail moving to a side to another. Then after a sound like a motor humming near her ear.

The raven-haired male turned into a form that is still human but with cat traits, also he's purring contently against her neck. Suddenly he sits on the floor, dragging her with him, making the brunette sit on his thighs. His mouth gone straight to the bite he made on her skin, kissing and after licking it twice.

Her arms placed on his shoulders, her face leveling with his. The demon smiled to her in a cat-like way at the brunette. – "What I'll gonna do with you know?"

- "Meow."

- "Don't meow on me, Sebastian." – The man still smiled at her, without responding. Then his arms curled onto her torso, bringing Helena to his body, hugging tightly the young woman, she responded at that, returning it by stroking his ears. The man purred even more.

- 'Damn, I'm in love with him and I can't deny it anymore.'

Suddenly, he whispered in her ear. – "Finally I found you. You're my savior. You're the one that will bring my freedom."

I stopped to stroke his ears. – "What?"

**End of chapter**

**FINALLY IT'S DONE! Got me a week to write it but is finally done! XDDDD**

**So guys, what do you think? Should I continue with this triangle (and a bit of yaoi) or not? Review PLZ!**

**(English translation from the lyrics in spanish:) **

**And I who love you so much; what am I going to do? **

**You left me...you left me like a dove **

**My soul has left me; my heart has left me **

**I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you **

**Not to sell yourself, Roxanne.**


End file.
